Getting on the Good Side
by the unknown fish
Summary: Hermione & Draco are Head Girl & Boy. Draco needs to get close to Hermione to get to Harry so he can bring him to Voldemort. But Draco realizes that he is doing the wrong thing and puts everyone's lives in danger. How will they get out of this one? review
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione is head girl, Draco is head boy and needs to get close to her to get to Harry so he can hand him over to his father, the death eaters and Voldemort. When Draco realizes he shouldn't be doing it, the death eaters take the matter into their own hands casting Draco aside. This story is their seventh year but obviously Dumbledore is not dead in this one and Snape never killed him. So they are both here. It's my version but all characters belong to Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling**

Hermione crossed the platform onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She saw the Hogwarts Express sitting in the station. With ten minutes, before the train departed, she decided to find her best friends Harry and Ron and tell them all about what happened to her over the summer.

"Hermione!" someone called. "Hermione!!"

She turned around to see who it was. It was Ron shouting. He was just coming through the barrier with Ginny and Harry.

"Ron! Harry! Oh, it's so good to see both of you again. How was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was attacked by death eaters, only two but that wouldn't be the first time and Ron, Fred, George and Ginny showed up and took care of that and they brought me to the Burrow," Harry explained. "How was yours?"

"Mine was fantastic! My parents and I took a vacation to Australia and then a few days ago I received a letter from the Headmaster informing me that I had been made Head Girl," Hermione said and pointed to a shiny badge under neath the Gryffindor lion on her robes. "The train leaves in less than ten minutes and I'm sorry guys, but I need to find the Head Boy."

"I wonder who it is. Imagine it was someone like Crabbe or Goyle?" Ron laughed. "No one can be worse than those two idiots."

"I know someone who can," Harry said quietly looking straight ahead. Everyone stared at Harry.

"Granger!" a sharp voice shouted. Hermione turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of Draco Malfoy striding towards them with a shiny badge like Hermione's gleaming under the Slytherin serpent on his robes. "Heard you were Head Girl. Can't believe Dumbledore picked a Mudblood like you!"

"Malfoy?" Hermione said. "You're Head Boy?"

"Yes he is," Lucius Malfoy said appearing at Draco's side. "What a proud accomplishment for my pureblood son." Lucius looked at Harry remembering how he managed to escape the Dark Lord in Harry's fourth and fifth year but this was Harry's seventh year. "It's nearly eleven, Draco. You should board the train and complete your Head Boy duties." Lucius tapped his staff on the ground and disapparated.

"See you on the train," Draco said and turned to go on the train.

Hermione whirled back around. "I just can't believe it. Malfoy as Head Boy! What was Professor Dumbledore thinking when he made that choice?" she asked. "I don't even know, myself. Come on, let's go and get a compartment."

Hermione strode ahead as Ron, Harry lagged a little behind. Ginny already got on the train to join her friend Michael Corner.

Ron leaned over to Harry. "Malfoy as Head Boy? Don't they share a room?" he whispered a little too loudly.

"What?!" Hermione yelled and spun to face Ron. "Well?" But Ron didn't answer, he was saved by the train whistle to tell everyone to get on the train. The famous threesome hurriedly boarded the train.

"Hermione, you have head duties," Harry reminded her.

"We'll finish this discussion later, Ronald," Hermione said annoyed.

Harry and Ron went off to find a compartment, they found one all to themselves and sat down and began discussing Hermione and Malfoy as Heads.


	2. Chapter 2

The train screeched to a halt at the platform at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron climbed out and saw their friend, Hagrid who greeted them happily.

Harry and Ron looked for Hermione and they hurried off to get a carriage. Ron climbed in one and Harry patted the thestral on the head.

"What do they look like?" Ron asked.

"Why?" Harry asked right back.

"I want to know," Ron said but regretted it. He was kind of saying he wanted to see someone die so he could see the thestral.

"They are different," Harry said frowning. His frown suddenly turned into a smile as he looked at who was coming.

"Hi Harry," Cho said. "Mind if we join you?" she asked.

"We?" Ron asked. Cho's friend Marietta who had sold them out to Professor Umbridge about the D.A. stood behind Cho nearly invisible in the dark. "Oh." Ron looked at Harry and Ron shot him a look of I-don't-care.

"Not at all," Harry said and moved over next to Ron. Cho and Marietta climbed in but Harry could tell that Marietta felt awkward, after all she sold them out to Umbridge in the fifth year. The carriage rolled forward.

"How was your summer, Harry?" Cho asked.

"Um..." Harry started. He looked at Ron and smiled remembering the death eater attacks but decided not to mention that. "It was fun, I was with Ron most of the time."

"Where is Hermione?" Cho asked.

"She's been made Head Girl, I'm pretty sure that the Head Girl and Head Boy have to go speak to Dumbledore to discuss... Head things," Ron said. There was an awkward silence which Ron broke. "And yours?"

"My summer? It was good. I hung out at home really," Cho answered.

The carriage stopped and the four climbed out and walked into Hogwarts. Harry's insides lit up with joy. He was finally home. They walked into the Great Hall, said good-bye to one another and sat at their House Tables.

"Welcome first years, to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore stated. "Welcome back to everyone else! Without further wait, let the feast begin."

Everyone immediately started grabbing rolls and pumpkin juice and everything to their liking and ate happily.

After everyone had eaten and piled out of the Great Hall, Harry and Ron made their way up to the Gryffindor common room hoping to find Hermione. They were disappointed however, to find that she was not there. Ginny was there. She was sitting on a comfy lounge chair, looking over her schedule. Harry stared at her.

"Harry, mate. Who do you love? Cho or Ginny?" Ron whispered.

Harry shrugged. He remembered that night with Cho after D.A. practice under the mistletoe. "I'm kind of over Cho. I was over her two years ago," he replied.

"Oh," Ron said. "So you fancy my sister?" Harry looked at him and looked back at Ginny. She was quite pretty with the light from the fire dancing on her beautiful face. "Yeah, he fancies her." Harry didn't even seem to hear him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was just leaving the Headmaster's office when she ran into Malfoy. "Where were you?" she whispered.

"Around," Malfoy replied.

"You were supposed to be here but I guess not so now I've got to explain everything to you," Hermione said. She grabbed his wrist and started walking off. "As Head Boy and Head Girl, we have our own room. Like a Head Common Room. We have a password which we have to set by saying it together for Helga."

"Who is Helga?" Malfoy asked trying to get Hermione to release his wrist.

"Helga Hufflepuff. She is on the painting that is the entrance to our common room. It was the room that all of the founders shared and they sometimes wander in the paintings," Hermione explained. "Ah, here we are." They stopped in front of a painting of Helga Hufflepuff.

"Hello! You must be the two new heads! I'm Helga Hufflepuff but I wish for you to call me Helga," Helga said.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and this is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin," Hermione said.

Helga's portrait swung open. She mumbled quietly to herself. "Darn, no Hufflepuffs."

Hermione finally let go of Malfoy's wrist. "Finally," he said. "You nearly detached my hand."

Hermione paid no notice to Malfoy and was looking around the large common room. It had a dark red couch and a dark green couch next to a blazing fire. There was an armchair and a few other doors. Looking at them more closely, Hermione saw the door up a few stairs read: Miss Hermione Granger in red script and there was a picture of Hermione waving there too. The other door red: Mr Draco Malfoy in green script and there was a picture of him there too but he was smirking that usual smirk with his arms folded. One door next to Hermione's read: Library and the door in between Hermione and Malfoy's room was a bathroom.

"Wow," Hermione whispered. "It's amazing."

"Yeah," Malfoy agreed. Hermione looked at him. He was seventeen and so was she but he was tall and muscular and this kind of scared Hermione. "What are you looking at?" he asked and she was startled out of her daze.

"Nothing, just thinking," she quickly lied.

"About me?" Malfoy asked and may have actually flashed a smile instead of his usual smirk.

"No," Hermione replied. "About what to change our new password to."

"Oh. I don't know. You're the bookworm, you decide."

"Malfoy, we're going to be living together for the whole year, we might as well try to get along. I know you hate me..."

"I don't hate you."

These words stopped Hermione. "But all the torture you put me through? Calling me names?"

"An act."

"An act? Are you kidding?" Malfoy shook his head. "Well I'm going to bed."

"What about the password? How about Malfoy?"

"No, our password is not going to be Malfoy!" She paused. "Did you say something?"

"Thank you Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Your password has been set," Helga said from her painting.

Hermione walked over to Malfoy. Standing in front of him, she was a little shorter than him. "Is our password Malfoy?" Malfoy nodded. Hermione shot him a look of total disgust and she pulled out her wand and held it in front of her pointing it at Malfoy. She thought in her head: _Locomotor Mortis _and suddenly Malfoy fell over.

He was laying next to the couch and his legs seemed to be "stuck" together. Hermione smiled and turned to go into her room.

"Petrificus Totalus," Malfoy whispered and pointed his wand at Hermione. But she heard him and simply thought: _Protego_ and the spell backfired and hit Malfoy and now he couldn't move his body at all.

"Don't you ever try to hex me Draco Malfoy," Hermione warned. She went over to him and pulled the Head Boy pin off of his robes and put it in her pocket. She pointed her wand at him and this time said aloud, "_Relashio_!" Malfoy could move his body again. He immediately stood up.

"Granger, how did you...?"

"The silent spells? Professor Flitwick, last year I believe. Tried to teach us all but many could not master it but I managed to so I don't need to even say anything. Just point and think." Hermione turned around and went into her bedroom which was more glorious than ever.

There was a four poster oak bed with red and gold sheets and all of her things were already brought up. She had her own bookcase which were filled with all of the books she brought and a walk in closet. She even had a private bathroom all to herself. She also had a balcony which looked out over Hogwarts. She went to the door and looked out on the balcony but someone was already out there.

"Malfoy?" she asked.

He turned around. "I'm unarmed please don't hex me," Malfoy said. "We share a balcony, do you mind?"

"Not at all," Hermione answered. She looked out over Hogwarts leaning on the balcony edge. Scanning the school, she saw a window and there was a Gryffindor boy sitting in it with red hair. "Ron? Look, there's the Gryffindor Common Room."

"What?" Malfoy said turning to her.

"I see Ronald," she said and pointed to where he was. Malfoy looked out and there was Ron sitting there. "I wonder why he isn't in bed."

Hermione was watching Ron and suddenly someone else came and sat next to him. It was a girl and she just started snogging him.

"Dear God!" Hermione nearly shouted.

"Wow, I didn't know Weaselbee had it in him. Who do you reckon that is?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione was still staring in awe. "Dunno. I'm going to bed. Good night Draco," Hermione said. She went inside, closed her door and drew the curtains closed with a wave of her wand. She suddenly stopped. _Did I just call him Draco? _She waved off the thought and climbed into her big bed and went to sleep.

Malfoy did not go bed for some time. He put a book on the ledge of the balcony and kept his door open. Sitting on his bed, he pointed his wand at the book and said in his head: _Accio Book_ and the book shook a little but did not come to him. Malfoy closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He opened them and let out a little yell because someone was staring back. "Father!" Malfoy gasped at the sight of his father standing there.

"Draco, how is the plan going?" Lucius asked.

"I'm working on it, Father. I've only been with her for like three hours or something," Draco said.

"Well, the Dark Lord is growing stronger and he needs Potter so befriend the Mudblood and here is the potion. Two drops will do it so that leaves you with enough in case of an emergency. It will give you a good five hours to bring him to me when you get him. Good night, Draco," Lucius said and disapparated like he did on the station platform.

_Is he crazy? _Draco thought. He cleared all thoughts of his father from his mind and continued on what he was doing. _Accio Book!_ he thought. The book seemed to shake and then it rose and hovered to Draco where it dropped on his lap. Draco smiled a satisfactory smile and crawled under the covers and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione awoke to someone banging on her door. "Hermione! Hermione!" Malfoy was calling her. " We need to leave by 9:00."

She sat up and looked at the clock on her wall. "Oh no! I must've overslept!" she cried. Hermione was running around her room, she jumped in the shower and got dressed. She straightened her robes and pinned the shiny Head Girl badge under the lion. She cast a spell on herself to do her hair and makeup and all those accessories while she put all of her books in her bag. She burst out of her door and toppled over Malfoy. All of her books and her wand flew out of her bag and scattered across the room. "Oh my, I'm so sorry Draco." Hermione was on top of Draco and she looked into his silver eyes. They didn't look so evil or bad. Draco looked into Hermione's dark brown eyes. They looked so pretty. Then, Draco leaned forward and kissed Hermione. She made no effort to break away and she was kissing him back.

"Hermione!" someone yelled from outside their door.

"Eek!" Hermione squealed and rolled off of Draco. She turned to Draco and pointed to his lips where he had a little bit of lip gloss. He ran into the bathroom. Hermione pointed her wand at the door and flicked it and the door opened.

"Hermione... woah! What an excellent room!" Ron said. "Where's Malfoy?"

"Um... I'm not sure," Hermione lied and started to pick up her books.

"What happened?" Harry asked pointing to her books all over the place.

"Oh, you guys scared me and I tripped and fell down the stairs," Hermione lied again and pointed to the stairs leading up to her room.

"And Malfoy didn't think to help you? You could've like hit your head and be bleeding here and he would be in the bathroom like the conceited git he is," Ron said.

"Hem, hem," Malfoy said to announce his presence much like Umbridge had done. "Her... Granger, we have to get going. What did you fall down the stairs?"

Hermione shot Malfoy a look for almost calling her Hermione because he never called her by her first name. "Harry, you and Ron go ahead, i forgot my Potions book and I'll meet you down in the Great Hall," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron obeyed and walked out of the common room.

Hermione immediately turned on Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy, what happened before was totally accidental," Hermione said.

"No it wasn't, Hermione," Malfoy said. His face was all screwed up and he was trying to say something. He took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with the Head Girl," he said very quickly and then covered his head.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Malfoy, I'm not going to hex you," Hermione said. "I did that last night." She dropped back to the floor to pick up her last remaining books.

"Good," Malfoy said. Slowly he drew his wand from his pocket just as Hermione had shoved hers somewhere in her bag.

Hermione looked up at Malfoy who pointed the wand at her. "Malfoy? Don't make me hex you," Hermione warned.

She turned to reach for her bag but Malfoy said, "_Flipendo!_" which caused her bag to fly backwards and hit the wall. She leaped up.

Malfoy strode towards her with his wand out and pointed right at her. He looked into her eyes which he could tell looked very fearful. "Don't be afraid Hermione," he said.

"Easy for you to say," Hermione replied.

Malfoy poked her with his wand. He concentrated quite hard and thought: _Accio Pin! _Malfoy held out his left hand and Hermione looked at it. _Accio Head Boy Pin! _He thought again. His face turned into a big smile as a shiny silver badge came out of Hermione's pocket and landed right in his hand.

"Malfoy! You did it. You didn't use words to use a spell," Hermione said happily.

Suddenly the door burst open and Harry appeared. He saw Malfoy with his wand at Hermione and on instinct he shouted, "_Stupefy!_"

Malfoy flew backwards and hit the wall.

"Oh my! Harry! He was just showing me something!" Hermione cried. She ran over to Malfoy. "You nearly knocked him out."

"So? It's Malfoy! What could he have been showing you with his wand pointed directly at you?" Harry asked holding his wand at his side.

Malfoy sat up. With his wand still at his side, he pointed it slowly at Harry who was arguing with Hermione. In his mind he thought: _Expelliarmus! _Harry's wand flew out of his hand and he looked directly at Malfoy very annoyed.

"See? He learned how to use spells without saying them," Hermione said.

"He just disarmed me! Hermione, let's go," Harry said. He picked up his wand and pointed it at Hermione's bag. "_Accio Bag,_" he said and the bag came to him and he walked out giving Hermione no choice but to follow.

"Hermione, wait one moment," Malfoy said. Hermione turned around to face him. "I'm sorry if I scared you before, I just wanted to show you what I did." He leaned in and kissed her cheek and then gave her a nudge to go and chase Harry.

When Hermione finally caught up with Harry, he was already in the Great Hall sitting next to Ron telling him how Malfoy had just tried to almost kill him and Hermione.

"Ronald, don't listen to Harry, Malfoy was not going to curse me or anything! I took his pin from him yesterday and he summoned it back to him without uttering a word, he did it silently!" Hermione tried to explain.

"Harry, maybe it's true," Ron said. "Just watch yourself Hermione. What do you guys have first? I have Charms."

"Charms," Harry and Hermione said together.

"Well, we better go," Hermione instructed and got up to head off to class.

A pair of silver eyes from the Slytherin table watched her leave and he also got up so he wouldn't be late for his Charms class.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning class," Professor Flitwick said. "Today, we are just going to try something simple. You all have your bag of marbles? Oh, splendid! We are going to turn the marbles into birds using a simple charm. Please place your marbles on your desk." Everyone did so. "Please speak the charm: Avifors."

"Avifors," the class repeated.

"Good, now each of you can try on your marbles. Good luck," Professor Flitwick instructed.

Of course on the first try, Hermione had managed to turn one marble into a bird by saying the charm. It flapped it's wings and flew around the room. She was working on completing the task without saying the words.

Suddenly a small bird made out of paper landed on her desk. She opened it up and read it silently to herself: _Hermione, I guess I never told you this, but you really are smart and I really do like you. Please give me a chance, you don't know how much courage I had to find to write this and then levitate it over to you, but I did it without saying the words. Please consider. – Draco_

"Whatcha reading?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Hermione answered and shoved the paper into her pocket. She watched as Ron turned a marble into a bird and then she caught Malfoy's eyes. He was staring at her and he didn't seem to notice her looking at him. Hermione was thinking hard: _He is Slytherin but who cares? He's sometimes mean but he said his father made him be mean. He is kind of hot, I mean his silver eyes and his blonde hair, not to mention those muscles. _Hermione was unaware that Ron was calling her name. He poked her hard with his wand. "I'm sorry Ronald. Did you want something?"

"You were supposed to transfigure all of your marbles," Ron said.

"Oh, well why is this being taught in Charms instead of Transfiguration?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Flitwick says it is a charm, that is why," Ron answered.

"Oh." Hermione thought the spell and all of the marbles changed into birds.

Professor Flitwick dismissed the class and they all ran out dreading the next class which was Potions.

"You know where the ingredients are," Professor Snape said coldly. "I'm afraid, I'm quite busy so just make a potion that is in the book that works. Be sure to label your vial with the potion name and your name as well. Begin." Snape walked through his office door and closed it behind him.

"Odd. What potion are you going to make, Ronald? A love potion?" Hermione asked.

Ron shifted in his seat. "What did you do last night, Ronald?"

"How did you find out I was with Lavender?" Ron asked.

"Saw you, from my balcony, you snogged her in the window!" Hermione said.

"Way to go," Harry said.

"I'm going to make a love potion," Hermione said. "I know, you are going to protest, but it is in the book so I can make it."

"I'll make a sleeping draught potion," Harry announced to his friends. "Ron?"

"I guess I'll go with a lucky potion," Ron replied. "I know, you are going to protest, but it is in the book so I can make it." Ron was making fun of Hermione.

Hermione finished her potion first and scooped some up into a vial and labeled it and put it on Snape's desk. She then filled some smaller vials with it and tucked them safely in her bag.

Harry and Ron finished at approximately the same time and they did the same thing as Hermione. They each snuck some extra into their bags for maybe a later or emergency use.

"Class dismissed," Snape said.

Once outside the classroom, Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged potions so they each had a supply of each. The day dragged on rather slowly and Hermione couldn't wait to just go upstairs and go to sleep.

Hermione approached the painting of Helga Hufflepuff.

"Oh hello my dear. I assume Mr. Malfoy has informed you of the password change?" Helga asked.

"Um, actually he didn't," Hermione answered with a puzzled look.

Malfoy came up from behind Hermione. "Sorry, I hope I didn't have you wait too long. I went to Professor Dumbledore and told him we accidently set the password to 'Malfoy' and he said that I could change it," Malfoy said.

"Oh really?" Hermione retorted looking up into his silvery eyes. "To what?"

"Hermione," Malfoy said and the portrait swung open. He stared down at Hermione and taking her hand, he led her into the common room.

"Young love," Helga sighed as she closed the door.

Hermione looked around. There were roses and tulips everywhere, they were her favorite flowers. Yellow rose petals lined the floor in a path to her bedroom which she followed into her room. The path continued and led out on the balcony where there was a small table, two chairs, candles and a bottle which looked like a bottle of wine.

"Draco, this is so beautiful," Hermione said and turned around to thank him but he was not there. She walked back into her room and he wasn't there either. She walked back out onto the balcony and Draco was there down on one knee holding a small box. Hermione let out a little gasp.

"Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked and opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace with an emerald stone surrounded by diamonds.

Hermione just stared and stared. "I... I... Yes Draco," she said and he stood up and put the necklace on her. She hugged him and kissed him. He took her hand and led her into his bedroom. There, he kissed her passionately and then they both collapsed on his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came and Hermione woke up next to Draco who was already awake and staring into Hermione's eyes. He kissed her.

"Draco, Harry and Ron aren't exactly fond of you so I don't know what I am going to tell them," Hermione said worriedly.

"The truth, they are your friends. They'll understand," Draco answered and got up to go get dressed. Hermione got up too and went into her room to get dressed as well. "How about you and I walk into the Great Hall together?"

Hermione didn't answer so quickly. "I guess," she called into the other room. She cast a spell upon herself to ready herself and stepped out of her room into the common room dressed and ready to go. Draco was waiting by the door with her bag in his hand. She ran to him and took it from him and they exited the common room together.

On the way down to breakfast, there were many odd stares and gasps as people saw Hermione and Draco having a civilized conversation without killing each other. They walked into the Great Hall and most of the Slytherin table stopped to look. Draco kissed Hermione's hand and they parted to their separate tables.

Hermione sat down across from Ron, Harry and Ginny.

Malfoy sat down next to Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Both groups of friends seem to ask the same question. Pansy's version was, "Did you just snog the filthy hand of a Mudblood?" and Ron's question was, "What the bloody hell was that?"

Hermione turned to Ron. "He's changed Ronald, I know he has. He was so nice to me last night and since we both became Heads and because I hexed him some time ago. I'm not afraid of him and he said he's sorry for everything in the past," she explained. "To show you he's not as horrid as you think him to be, Draco and I have invited you to our common room at 1 PM to hang out and have fun, maybe since this is a Hogsmeade weekend, we'll go down there later."

Ron turned to Harry. "Is she mad? Us go hang out with Malfoy... well she's calling him Draco now, but is she serious?" Ron asked quietly. "I don't want Hermione around... Draco if we know he's dangerous."

"Fine, we'll go for a little while and if either one of us ends up dead, then well... we know we made the wrong choice," Harry answered.

"You're not going to end up dead!" Hermione said. "He's not going to kill you, he doesn't have it in him anyway."

"That's reassuring Hermione," Ron replied.

"How about you, Harry and I hang out until 1 and then we'll go upstairs?" Hermione suggested.

"Fine," Harry agreed. "But, Ron and I have Quidditch practice now."

"So? I'll come watch you, I love watching," Hermione said and she got up with her two friends and they walked out onto the Quidditch pitch.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team practiced until almost twelve and then Harry and Ron changed back into their regular clothes and they hurried off the pitch so the Hufflepuff team could use it next.

As the three headed to Hermione's common room, Ron and Harry exchanged glances of this-was-a-stupid-idea. They both had their wands tucked safely in their pockets and Hermione did not know.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron said as they were about to head down the corridor towards the Heads Dorm. "I need to get something from my room."

"Fine," Hermione replied. "We have about five minutes anyway." They strode off in the opposite direction toward the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron quickly muttered the password and ran into his room with Harry.

"Harry, I don't think we should go. His father is a death eater and what if he is too?" Ron asked worriedly.

"He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and he didn't have the mark branded on his arm," Harry whispered quietly. "What did you want to get?"

"My bag," Ron answered and picked up his bag which he made sure still had the potions in it. "Okay, let's go."

Harry and Ron hurried out of the room into the Common Room where Hermione was talking to Ginny.

"Ready Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Where are you going?" Ginny suddenly intruded.

"To meet Malfoy. We are going to check him out before we start leaving Hermione alone with him," Ron answered.

"Then I'm coming," Ginny replied and got her bag and walked with them as they left the Common Room.

They approached the portrait and Hermione said the password quietly for no one to hear. Helga nodded a greeting and opened for them and then closed once they were inside. All of the flower petals were still on the ground and everyone looked around at the massive size of her Common Room.

"Hermione, look!" Ron cried and pointed to next to the sofa nearest the fire place.

"What is it?" Hermione asked calmly and then she was fearful. "Malfoy!" Malfoy was lying on his back behind the sofa holding his wand. "He's unconscious so no need to panic. I wonder how this happened."

"I have a hunch," Ginny said pulling out her wand.

"What... oh," Hermione started and saw ten death eaters standing in a line against the wall. She too pulled out her wand.

Ron was remembering back to his second year when he was in the forest with Harry and they were being chased by the spiders. "Can we panic now?" Ron said in the same voice he had nearly five years ago.

Hermione thought the disarming spell in her head and red light shot out of her wand but the death eater merely smirked as it shot back at Hermione and hit her. She landed next to Malfoy unconscious as well.

"Silly Mudblood. We're all successful at the study of Occlumency which means we can read your mind if we choose to," a death eater said. "Don't even think about it," he said looking at Ginny.

"_Stupefy!_" the death eaters chimed together.

"_Protego!_ " Harry yelled and a silver light shot out of his wand protecting him and his friends from the spell. Harry kept his wand up and eyes on every single death eater.

"Potter isn't going to be easy to take alone," a death eater on the end remarked. He raised his wand to cast another spell and Harry turned his eyes to him and Harry stunned him. But Harry had taken his eyes off of the other death eaters who all shouted, "_Stupefy!_" and Harry and his friends were blown backwards off of their feet. They all landed spread out and none of them were moving. "Yaxley! The potion!" the one on the end said.

"Here Dolohov," Yaxley said and threw him a vial. He poured a few drops in everyone's mouth. The death eaters grabbed each of the students and disapparated.


	7. Chapter 7

The death eaters arrived at Malfoy Manor in a short while and threw all of the students on the floor in a large room with a table in the middle and many chairs.

"Yaxley," Lucius said stepping into the room.

"Lucius," Yaxley greeted him. "We have brought Potter."

"And friends? And..." Lucius drained off. "MY SON?"

"Lucius, he was going to abort the plan and tell the Mudblood! He is merely stunned!" Yaxley answered."Plus, I did not give Malfoy any of the potion. He should awake shortly."

Sure enough, Malfoy was stirring and trying to pull himself up, his wand was still with him and he put it in his pocket. Malfoy saw his father having a discussion with Yaxley and he decided to remain on the floor and pretended to still be unconscious.

Lucius glanced over at him and then continued speaking with Yaxley as they exited the room together.

Malfoy made sure they were gone before he got up. He ran over to Hermione and poked her with his wand. "_Accio Potion,_" he said and a blue liquid came out of Hermione's mouth and he was controlling it with his wand. He flung it near the door. He dropped his wand and lifted Hermione's head and her eyes opened. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"You set us up?" she whispered.

"No!" Malfoy said. "I knew they were coming, I went to stop you from coming and when I went to leave they all appeared and shot like a dozen spells at me. I swear, Hermione, at first it was an act, but it's not any more."

"How do I know this isn't an act?" Hermione asked holding back tears and she saw his wand scattered about five feet away. "Why don't you have your wand?"

"I know you know I'm not lying," Malfoy said. He leaned over and hugged Hermione.

"How truly touching," Lucius said appearing at the door. Hermione raised her wand but Lucius had already yelled, "_Stupefy!_" and Hermione flew across the room.

"Father!" Malfoy cried. "Stop!"

"No, Draco. She's manipulating you!" Lucius said and he walked towards Hermione. He was sending spells, jinxes, hexes and curses at her and she blocked many and dodged them all.

Malfoy had to act fast. He picked up his wand and pointed it at Harry. He whispered so quietly you would hear almost nothing, "_Accio Potion._" A blue liquid, same as before came out of Harry's mouth and Malfoy gently cast it aside not to draw his father's attention. Harry came to and was about to shout at Malfoy when Malfoy punched him and pointed to Hermione.

"That hurt," Harry whispered rubbing his cheek. He grabbed his wand and shouted, "_STUPEFY!_" and Lucius was blown off of his feet and he landed with a thud on the floor.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked running to him. She quickly hugged him and removed the potion from Ron and Ginny using the same spell Malfoy used. They both sat up and looked around.

"I need to go, if my father finds out I helped you, the Dark Lord will kill me personally," Malfoy said. He kissed Hermione on the head and ran out the door.

"What a two-faced..." Ron was saying.

"No, he's a good guy being forced to be one of the bad," Hermione said. "We need to leave here, especially Harry."

"Leaving so soon?" asked a cold voice.

Harry's hands flew to his forehead over his scar and he dropped to his knees. He was trying to get to his feet but the pain searing in his forehead was unbearable.

"Harry?!" Ron said and tried to pick him up. Harry stayed on the ground but looked up. He saw about a dozen cloaked figures and one standing in the front.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered to Ron and Ron eyes widened.

"Just give me Harry Potter and I'll let you disapparate back to Hogwarts," Voldemort offered. Everyone stood still wands raised. "Four students are going to try and take out the Dark Lord?"

"I've done it before, haven't I?" Harry said standing up.

"It was your mother's love. Is that the answer here? Is every answer just your mother's love?" Voldemort asked.

Suddenly a flash of purple light shot out from near the door and took out nearly four death eaters. Everyone turned to see but there was no one there.

"_Stupefy!_" Lucius shouted.

Harry yelled, "_Protego!_" and created a shield and blocked the spell.

"_Reducto!_" Ginny yelled and sent the rest of the death eaters flying against the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Voldemort, in his black cloak and with his spider-like white hands looked furious that a pathetic sixth year could take out practically all of his death eaters. He reached inside his cloak and took out his wand.

Someone behind Harry shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!_" and a white and silver snake shot out of no where and slithered toward Voldemort. "Run!" the voice whispered to Harry

Harry took this opportunity and everyone shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!_" and all of their animals shot out of their wands and went towards Voldemort who was bewildered by this interesting matter. Everyone turned and started to run towards the door.

Harry looked to his left where there was no one but he could hear footsteps on his left. "Malfoy?" he whispered. "You have an invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah, now shut up Potter and keep running," Malfoy replied and gave Harry a push and they all scrambled through the door and slammed it shut. They collapsed on the floor gasping for breath.

"Where the bloody hell did that snake come from?" Ron asked.

Malfoy pulled off the cloak. "It was me. A snake isn't really my thing but my father's is a snake so I guess I inherited that since he did teach me how to produce one," Malfoy answered.

"You could've learned with all of us and the D.A. instead of helping Umbridge ruin that little club we had," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy replied. "But, we need to leave now, well you do. I could pretend I was in my room the entire time but you guys need to go back."

"I don't know if we can apparate out," Hermione said.

"Probably not," Malfoy stated. "Follow the hallways and you need to get to the front of the Manor. Don't touch the fence or it will release a Devil's Snare so levitate each other over it."

"Planned this all out, have you?" Ron asked.

"Snuck out a few times. My father doesn't trust me so he had the Manor charmed so anyone under the age of 20 can't disapparate or apparate," Malfoy answered.

Everyone stood up and said their goodbyes to Malfoy and started down the hallway. The house was creepy, there were many pictures of Draco everywhere when he was young and now. Casting silly spells and riding a broom for his first time when he was almost two years old.

Suddenly there were two loud cracks by where the group was standing before and Yaxley and Dolohov appeared. Yaxley shot a stunning spell at Malfoy and he slammed up against the wall and his invisibility cloak gently floated down on top of him hiding his motionless body. Dolohov disappeared with a crack and reappeared in front of the group. He immediately started shooting spells everywhere. One swiped against Ginny's arm and she fell to the ground bleeding and one missed Hermione and hit Ron in the back and he flew against the wall.

So it was Harry on Yaxley and Hermione and occasional spells from Ginny on Dolohov. Yaxley and Dolohov disapparated with a crack and they were gone. "Where did they go?" Ginny asked. Ron came over rubbing his head and helped Ginny up and he healed her wound with some carefully chosen words.

Suddenly there were two loud cracks again and Yaxley and Dolohov reappeared behind Harry. Yaxley disarmed Harry and Dolohov caught his wand while Yaxley grabbed Harry around the neck.

Everyone raised their wands. "Utter one incantation and I'll kill him right here in front of you," Yaxley warned pointing his wand at Harry. Just like before, everyone lowered their wands. Harry tried to pull free of the death grip Yaxley had on him but every time he struggled, Yaxley jabbed him in the side with his own wand. "Let's go," he said to Dolohov. They walked backwards dragging Harry with them.

Unknown because he was invisible, Malfoy under the invisibility cloak was stirring and coming to. He saw Yaxley dragging Harry and everyone standing there watching them. Malfoy stood up and carefully stepped around Yaxley. Yaxley and Dolohov turned to disapparate and Hermione lunged at him and grabbed his ankle as he disapparated and so did Malfoy although he threw the cloak over him and Hermione so when Dolohov turned around he didn't see anyone.

They landed hard on the ground in a large bedroom painted silver and green. There was a picture of Draco Malfoy holding his Nimbus Two Thousand and One from his second year above the large four poster oak bed. There was a balcony looking out over the country too. Yaxley released Harry and pushed him onto the floor and him and Dolohov disapparated out.

Harry stood up and walked around. He looked at the picture of Malfoy and his broom smirking down at him. There was a picture of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle too and then what frightened Harry the most was a picture of him, Ron and Hermione. They were all waving and Hermione was holding her school books.

Malfoy pulled the cloak off of him and Hermione. Harry turned around. "How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Side-along apparition," Hermione answered. "It was not fun." Hermione began strolling around the room as well looking at the moving pictures of wizards and witches. She stopped at the picture of her and Harry and Ron.

"This is my room," Malfoy quietly admitted. "Why would they bring you here? It's only up a floor from where we just were!" Footsteps echoed outside of the door. He threw the cloak over Hermione and ran through a door.

As his bedroom door opened, Malfoy stepped out of the door which was a bathroom. "Potter, what are you doing in my room?" Malfoy snapped and pulled out his wand. Malfoy turned towards the door. "Hello Father."

"Draco, put the wand away, Potter does not have one and that would be an unfair duel," Lucius remarked. "Yaxley tells me you almost helped Potter and friends escape."

Malfoy smirked. "Help Potter and his Mudblood girlfriend? I just left the room after you started shooting spells at the Mudblood and then they all came out and I thought they were going to jinx me or something and Yaxley and Dolohov appeared and shot stunning spells everywhere. One hit me but I'm fine, Father," he explained.

"Well, since they saw it fit to put Potter in here, he will be your charge and he is not allowed to leave this room. Neither are you because you are grounded," Lucius said and he stepped closer to his son. "It's a form of Muggle punishment where you can't leave your bedroom or do anything fun." Malfoy's jaw dropped open. "I'll be back later." Lucius turned and slammed the door shut.

"Who thought of grounding?" Malfoy wondered out loud.

"Dunno but it sure isn't fun," Harry answered. "Hermione? Hermione, where are you?" Hermione did not reveal herself. "Do you think she ran out?"

"And slipped past my father? No way. He has senses like... well I don't know but I used to sneak around with the cloak all the time and he would just be like, 'Draco, you shouldn't be here' and I would have to leave," Malfoy answered.

There was a rattling noise outside of the room. The door knob turned slightly on the door and Malfoy and Harry turned to look. It did not open though for it was locked. A golden light shone through the keyhole and then went out. There was a click and the door knob turned completely and the door swung open.

Two hooded figures stood in the door. They entered and the last figure in closed the door.

Harry looked at Malfoy who looked back completely terrified. "My father has put me in charge of Potter so you are not needed here," Malfoy managed to say. His hand still clutched his wand.

Harry showed no signs of fear. He walked by one of Malfoy's green arm chairs. "What do you want?" he asked with a dull expression as he stared out the window to the countryside where he so longed to be free.

One of the figures raised their wand and pointed it at Harry and the other at Malfoy. They apparently were using non-verbal spells because a jet of light shot out and hit Harry and Malfoy suddenly and they stumbled backwards. They were wearing the same sort of cloaks as the two figures were. They opened the door and walked out. Harry and Malfoy were so stunned and they followed closely behind the two and Malfoy shut the door as they left his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

They crept along the hallway and other hooded figures walked by but Harry and Malfoy seemed to just blend in. Harry's scar seared with pain and he fell to the ground. His eyes were open but they were transfixed and staring into nothingness. Harry was having one of those dreams:

"Where is Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked. Ron and Hermione were sitting back to back in two chairs as Voldemort circled around them like hawks. Ron and Hermione did not answer. "I'll ask again, where is Harry Potter?" Ron and Hermione remained silent. "Do you want to end up like her?" Voldemort pointed to a body on the floor. Ginny Weasley. Dead.

Ron and Hermione did not say anything. "_Crucio!_" Voldemort said and pointed his wand at Ron. He flew off of the chair and was writhing and twisting in pain. Voldemort put his wand at his side and Ron stopped moving. He stood over Ron waiting for an answer. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he yelled and a jet of green light shot out of his wand and Ron moved for his last time.

Someone was shaking Harry. He finally came to. It was Malfoy. "Potter! Potter!" he was whispering.

"Malfoy, we need to go back to that room where we were before, with Voldemort," Harry said panting. "Voldemort is torturing Hermione for information about my whereabouts. He already killed Ron and Ginny. I don't want to lose another friend."

One of the cloaked figures bent down next to Harry and Harry looked up. They pulled off their hood to reveal their face. "Ron!" Harry cried. "Is that...".

"Ginny, yeah and Hermione is next to her invisible," Ron answered. He hugged Harry and handed him his wand.

"I thought you guys were all dead," Harry said putting his wand inside his robes.

"Alive and well and we need to keep going," Ginny answered. She helped Harry up and they all put their hoods back on.

"You guys go ahead and get out. Do what I said before, I need to go back to my bedroom and I'll make it look like well, you escaped," Malfoy explained. He kissed Hermione passionately and made Ron look away. "Go." Malfoy ran the other way and the famous foursome hurried down the hallway.

A death eater stopped in front of Ron. "Have you seen Lucius' son?"

Harry answered for him disguising his voice, "Lucius has him in his room watching over the boy until the Dark Lord is ready for him."

The death eater nodded and turned down a hallway on his immediate right.

"Thanks mate," Ron whispered. "I think we turn left here." Ron turned left down a hallway and saw a large foyer ahead of him.

"Merlin, this house is huge, it's like the Department of Mysteries all over again," Ginny remarked.

They got to the foyer and Ron slowly opened the front door. They stepped out into the cool air and shut the door behind them. They walked down a stone path to a gate which Malfoy had said was surrounded by Devil's Snare. Each of them took turns and levitated each other over the fence. Ginny was last to be levitated over and as she was, something flew up out of the garden and wrapped around her leg. She screamed.

"It's a snake!" Ron cried.

"That's not just a snake, it's Voldemort's snake, Nagini," Harry added.

"Damn," Ron answered and leaped over the fence without touching it. He shot stunning spells at the snake until one of them hit it in the face and it released Ginny's leg.

Harry recalled his second year when he fought the Basilisk. Ron kicked the snake and levitated Ginny over the fence. He leaped over it himself and kneeled down next to her. Harry remembered when he defeated the basilisk and saw Ginny's nearly dead body.

"She's bleeding really badly," Hermione said finally revealing herself from underneath the invisibility cloak. Ron tried to heal her with magic but it didn't work. "It was probably a poisonous snake."

"Okay, let's get her back to the school and Madam Pomfrey can help her," Ron said and he hoisted Ginny up. Harry held her other side and Hermione held them all and disapparated away from Malfoy Manor.


	10. Chapter 10

The group landed in the middle of the Heads' Common Room and they all collapsed on the floor.

"Someone take Ginny," Hermione said and handed her to Ron.

"I'll go," Ron answered and he took Ginny from Hermione. He held her in his arms and ran out of the room.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione began and suddenly there was a loud _pop!_ and someone flew onto the floor next to them. "Malfoy?" Malfoy landed on his back and he was lying still and bleeding very badly on his side. Hermione pulled out her wand. She put it to her lips thinking. She pointed at Malfoy's side and whispered a spell and immediately his wound began to close up. It sealed itself with stitches and all and then wrapped it in a bandage.

"Malfoy risked his life for me. I mean, Malfoy!" Harry said. "I hope he's not hurt too badly."

"Come on Harry. We need to take him to the hospital wing," Hermione said and hoisted half of Malfoy up as Harry did the other.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the hospital wing and headed back for Hermione's common room. The went in and flopped onto the couch.

"That was the scariest thing in my life," Ron remarked. "Thanks for all your help back there guys."

Hermione looked at Harry for a long time and then finally spoke. "Harry, remember how you told Draco you needed to go back to that room? I was just wondering what was that about."

"I don't really know. It's like I was with Malfoy and then all of a sudden it went dark and it was like in my fifth year when I thought Sirius was being attacked and Lucius said I should learn to figure out the difference between dreams and reality. He planted that in my mind to get me to go back to that room since I saw him kill Ron and Ginny and he was using the Cruciatus on you and he knew I would go back and I was going to until you guys revealed yourselves, so obviously you weren't in that room and you were alive and he planted that im my mind." Harry explained. "I never was that mad in my life. I thought I lost my best friends."

Hermione went over and gave Harry a hug. "Well we're fine and because of the D.A. we can do almost anything. Patronuses, stunners, disarmers. Have you ever used an Unforgivable Curse?"

"I tried on Bellatrix two years back but I didn't know what I was doing. She told me that I had to mean the curses. I had to put real emotion and rage and evil into them and I couldn't do it. My Cruciatus felt like a bee sting," Harry replied.

"I've never used one," Hermione admitted. "I can't imagine it but if I need to protect myself or save my friends, I would." She folded her hands on her lap and leaned back. "Harry, I don't know how you have done it countless times but I think I could never handle facing Voldemort face to face like that. I would be too terrified."

"Hermione, you don't even know. I have gotten so lucky over the years, evaded death probably a dozen times and I always had help," Harry answered. He laid back and stretched out his legs. "Let's all just sleep in here tonight." Harry turned to look at Ron who was sleeping and Hermione showed no sign of protest so he leaned back all the way and fell asleep quicky.

Hermione was awake first. There was a small owl sitting by the window with a roll of parchment attached to its leg. She removed it, patted its head and it flew off. The parchment read:

_Dear Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger,_

_I know you have been through a rough night last night so please feel free to use this day to return to your senses. I recommend seeing Madam Pomfrey and she can help cure almost any injury you received from Dark Magic. Enjoy the day but be sure to make up all of your schoolwork and be ready to return to your daily routine tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione placed the note on the table. She looked at Harry and Ron who were still sleeping. Harry looked awfully frustrated in his sleep and she didn't know why. She walked over to him and she put her hand on his chest and felt his heart. It was beating very fast and he was sweating.

"Harry?" she whispered. She leaned in toward him and whispered his name again. Suddenly Harry's hands flailed and smacked Hermione in the head and she fell over backwards hitting the back of her head on a table and shrieking. Neither Ron nor Harry even flinched. Hermione immediately got up and ran into the bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her right eye was swelled up and red and puffy while her cheek was bruised a purplish blue. "He didn't mean to," she said to herself. Her eyes filled with tears and the pain came. She pulled out her wand and tried spells but they didn't work and she didn't know why. Hermione collapsed on the floor and continued to cry.

About half an hour later, Ron woke up and heard sobs coming from the bathroom. He knocked on the door. There was no answer so he just pushed the door open. "Hermione!" he cried and dropped to the floor next to her. She hugged him and was still crying into his shirt. "Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione wiped her eyes which hurt since her eye was swollen. "Well, you were sleeping and Harry looked quite upset sleeping and he was hot and sweating and his heart was beating unbearably fast and I tried to wake him and he smacked me unknowingly in his sleep. I guess neither of you boys heard me scream," Hermione explained. She pushed Ron away and stood up. "I'm going to the hospital wing." She pushed open the door and walked out. Ron followed her to the common room where he stood confused as Hermione left the common room.

Hermione walked into the Hospital Wing and saw Madam Pomfrey running back and forth between Malfoy and Ginny. Madam Pomfrey glanced up and saw Hermione's face. "Oh dear, what happened?" she asked.

"Harry punched me in his sleep," Hermione said. "I don't want to disturb you so a potion or something because my wand didn't heal it."

Madam Pomfrey stood up looking puzzled. "You're a brilliant witch, do you know why your wand would heal you not?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Dumbledore knows of You-Know-Who getting inside Harry's mind. Harry is probably dreaming about You-Know-Who, therefore he is practically putting Dark Magic inside Harry and he was studying Occlumency because he needed to shield it out but I'm not sure if this connects to why you couldn't heal your face. You should go ask the Headmaster if you want answers," Madam Pomfrey explained. "But here is a potion."

"Thank you, maybe I'll speak to him another time," Hermione said. She conjured two boxes of chocolates and levitated them, one next to Ginny and one next to Malfoy. She opened the potion and drunk it and winced at the taste. She turned and walked out back to the Heads' Dormitories.

When she walked in, Harry was sitting on the couch in different clothes. When he saw her, he leaped up and ran to her. "Hermione! I'm so sorry, I... it wasn't me... it..." Harry cried.

"I'm fine. What were you dreaming about?" Hermione asked.

"I think it was a memory. I was in the point of view of Malfoy and he was being tortured by Voldemort and his own father for letting us escape," Harry said. "You can't imagine what they did to him."

The three of them sat in the Heads' Common Room all day reading and doing the make up work that an owl would fly in. They had Dobby bring them up meals. Today was a very lazy day. At about three o'clock, Malfoy and Ginny wandered in. Malfoy was practically carrying Ginny and once inside, he collapsed on the floor.

"Why the bloody hell are you here if you can't stand? You should be in the Hospital Wing!" Ron shouted.

"Be quiet Ronald," Hermione said and helped Malfoy over to one of the armchairs. She watched as Ron and Harry laid Ginny on the couch.

"She needs this every three hours for the next nine hours," Malfoy said and held out a small potion. Harry took it and poured a few drops in Ginny's mouth.

"Malfoy," Harry said. "I want to apologize for... well everything. You saved my life and I saw the punishment you received for letting us escape."

"What?!" Malfoy yelled angrily. "How did you see that? Don't you say a word to anyone!"

"Malfoy what happened?" Hermione asked. She was sitting next to him and was holding his hand.

"Cruciatus twenty two times," he whispered. "My father."

Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth. "You're so brave," she said. "You should get rest." Hermione stood up to levitate Malfoy to his room but he was already sleeping on the armchair. "Let's leave."

Hermione performed a spell that dressed Harry, Ron and herself and they quietly left the Common Room.

**A/N: Sorry that took so long to update and I mean really long. I was away for almost three weeks. I'll try and update quicker. Thanks so much for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to the quidditch pitch where they thought they might have some peace and quiet but there was practice going on. Slytherin team. They saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walk onto the pitch.

"Oh damn," Ron said and realized the entire Slytherin team was flying towards them. They all landed and formed a circle around the three. "Oh damn," Ron repeated.

"Where's our seeker, Potter?" one of them asked.

"Sleeping," Harry answered.

"Malfoy never sleeps in late," he said.

"Well Malfoy had a rough night last night," Harry said glancing at Hermione and Ron. Suddenly a bludger came flying at Harry's head. He put up his wand and thought, _Finite Incantartum _and the bludger exploded in front of him. "Anyone else want to have a go?"

No one moved and Harry turned and the circle of Slytherins opened for him and his friends and he strolled right off of the quidditch pitch.

"Stupid Slytherins," Harry muttered. "Why does everything with them always end up resulting in something to do with me?"

The three headed back to the Heads' Common Room to check on Ginny and Malfoy. They opened the door and Ginny was still sleeping but Malfoy was standing over her.

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted. "What are you doing?" He pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"Giving her the potion," Malfoy said and turned and put three drops in Ginny's mouth. "Because you three went out and it's time for her last dose."

Ginny's eyes opened and she stood up. "Ron, why are you pointing your wand at us?" she asked.

"Oh," Ron said embarrassed and lowered his wand and put it in his pocket.

Ginny ran to Ron and hugged him. "That was so scary at that place," Ginny said.

Suddenly there was a sharp tap at the window. "Hedwig?" Harry said and ran to the window. He opened the window and Hedwig held out a letter in her beak. Harry opened it and read it out loud:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please come to my office as soon as you can. Judging you are friends with Hermione Granger, please tell her to alert the Head Boy that they are to go and direct everyone into the Great Hall immediately. The password is sugar quills._

_Sincerely._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"I wonder why he wants to see me. He never says the password either, he's always just like, 'I like sugar quills.' Well I better go," Harry said.

"I dunno but Malfoy and I need to go get everyone into the Great Hall. Come Malfoy," Hermione commanded and Malfoy followed in step behind her.

"I'm going to Dumbledore's. Ron, you and Ginny go to the Great Hall and see what all the fuss is about," Harry said and he followed Malfoy out the door.

Harry headed to the Headmaster's office. He said the password to the gargoyle and the spiraling staircase begun to spin. He quickly ran up the stairs. He saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk reading a letter.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Harry asked.

"Read this letter, Harry," Dumbledore said and handed Harry the letter.

_Albus,_

_I'm coming Albus. You know me, no one gets in my way and lives so I'm giving you fair warning to get the students out. All but one and you know which one._

_- Tom_

"Tom? As in Tom Riddle?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered.

"And this one student?" Harry asked. "Would that happen to be a student standing in this room?"

"I believe so," Dumbledore replied.

"Damn," Harry said. "Oh, sorry Professor."

"It's quite alright. But I think you are the one that should leave," Dumbledore said.

"Me? But he wants me and I want him to die because he killed my parents, he's the reason Cedric is dead, Sirius and others too. I want to fight."

"It's too dangerous. You could get hurt."

"Me? Hurt? Don't you think I've been hurt before? I've had the Cruciatus used on me and the Killing Curse shot at me at least three times."

"Hurt was the wrong word to use. The prophecy tells..."

"I've heard the prophecy, sir. Shouldn't we be readying the teachers and students to fight?"

"Fight? It's going to be Tom and I. All of the students are going to evacuate through the one-eyed witch passageway into Honeydukes which I have already placed a shield charm on and Dark Magic can't get inside it."

"But can I stay and fight?"

"No."

"Fine, sir. I'll head to the Great Hall." Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office but did not go to the Great Hall. He ran to his dormitory and grabbed his bag which he put his invisibility cloak in and the Marauder's Map in. Then he hurried to the Great Hall where all of the students were standing and talking in worried tones. After looking through the crowd, he spotted Ron.

"Ron!" he yelled and ran to him where he was with Ginny.

"So you know what's up? Why we're all here?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry panted. Harry lowered his voice to almost a silent whisper. "He's coming. Voldemort is coming to Hogwarts."

Ron's eyes went so wide that Harry thought they might bug out of his head. Ginny looked terrified as well.

Dumbledore was standing at the front of the Great Hall about to make a speech. "Everyone quiet down!" he yelled and he never yelled so everyone knew something was wrong. "Everyone needs to leave now, go..."

"Hello Albus," a cold voice announced from the opposite end of the Great Hall holding a wand and twisting it in his spider-like hands.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry's eyes snapped shut and he grabbed his scar. Why did it always hurt in his presence? It was so annoying. Harry managed to duck low to avoid being detected.

"Tom," Dumbledore said calmly. "I wasn't expecting you for a while."

"I decided to come a little earlier. I see you took my warning into no consideration seeing that all of the students are still here," Voldemort replied. His red eyes were scanning the mass of students for Harry Potter. "Better just get on with it. Where is Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter is gone for his own protection," Dumbledore lied.

"Oh Albus, I can see right through that lie," Voldemort answered. He flicked his wand and all of the students in his way flew to both sides of the Great Hall, making a large path for him to walk right up to Dumbledore. But he did not stride up to him, not just yet.

Suddenly a whole entire army-like mob of Death Eaters strode in. They lined up in front of the students and blocked the doorway out. There must have been at least thirty of them.

Harry managed to crawl to the back of the students. He suddenly remembered his bag. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and threw it over him.

"Find Harry Potter," Voldemort commanded. Immediately the death eaters turned around and ran themselves in and out of the students looking for Harry but he was well hidden under his cloak which was very powerful. Not even spells could detect him, even if the Dark Lord himself was the one casting them. All of the death eaters came and lined up in front of Voldemort. "Well?" he said.

"He is not here," Yaxley reported.

"Potter has a cloak and I bet he is here. You know what to do," Voldemort whispered. Three death eaters, Yaxley, Dolohov and Maverick went astray from the mob and into the mass of students. They each pulled out a student and went back to join the death eaters. "Who do we have here?"

Yaxley nudged the student he was holding. The student spoke, "Ron Weasley."

Dolohov's student spoke next, "Ginny Weasley."

Maverick's student spoke lastly, "Hermione Granger."

"You have heard it for yourself Potter. Their lives are something I do not care for. If you want them alive, you would do well to show yourself now," Voldemort threatened.

Harry did not move. He did not know what to do. He thought this would be easier if all the students left the Great Hall and it was just him and Voldemort but he rarely got his way.

"I would like all of the students back to their Common Rooms, Albus so Potter and I could be alone," Voldemort requested.

"Of course Tom," Dumbledore agreed. "To your Common Rooms."

Voldemort smiled at Dumbledore. "You must leave too Albus," he added.

Dumbledore strode out of the hall and the students immediately fled in silence until only the death eaters and four students were left in the room including undetected Harry and one brave student who was waiting outside of the door hiding.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron, Hermione and Ginny and they were levitated into a corner of the room and they were each bound with red glowing ropes. He gave a nod to the death eaters and they left the room turning to their left and exiting the school to wait outside on the grounds.

"Harry James Potter," Voldemort said. "It is but you and I now. It is your time to die unless you would prefer that I kill one of your friends." Voldemort strode to the middle of the room. "Come out little Harry." He waited only two seconds. "Who shall die first?"

Harry, still concealed under his cloak walked near the entrance and faced Voldemort.

"You shall," Harry said. Voldemort turned around and faced Harry but he could not see him. Harry was walking and talking now. "Why all these years have you pursued to kill me? Why did you choose me?"

"Because of the prophecy, it was made about you and I," Voldemort answered. He walked in a circle much like Harry was and he listened to the footsteps trying to locate him. Voldemort was now facing where his friends were and Harry was the total opposite direction.

Harry slowly removed his cloak and tossed it aside onto the floor. He gave a small cough to announce his presence. Voldemort immediately turned around and an awful smile filled his face.

"It is your time to die Harry Potter," Voldemort said.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Harry held to his spell hard but was thinking why he always chose this particular spell. Hermione had mentioned to him that she thought it was kind of like his trademark spell which he thought was extremely annoying.

Suddenly Voldemort's spell stopped and he flew forward at Harry who ducked and Voldemort landed on the floor.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked from the corner.

Harry didn't know and wasn't sure if he wanted to so he ran to his friends and untied them all with a simple slashing spell.

"Someone shot a spell," Hermione said hugging Harry.

"So bright, Hermione," someone said stepping into the room but they could see no one. The person removed their invisibility cloak.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"That's right," Malfoy answered. "We need to go now!" He motioned for them all to come as Voldemort was stirring.

No one hesitated and they all ran from the Great Hall. They ran anywhere they could and they thought the safest place to be the Room of Requirement. They hurried there and found the door was there, they ran inside and closed the door. Looking out the window, they saw Voldemort stride out onto the grounds to meet his death eaters. They had a short discussion and they all went into the forest.

Suddenly Harry blacked out and was on the floor.

_Voldemort was in his mind. He was standing there talking to Harry. "Harry Potter, I know where you are and I could go and get you myself but I won't. I'm giving you the chance to do the right thing and come to me, you know where I am waiting. Most of my death eaters have fled. It is but myself, Yaxley, Dolohov, Maverick and Bellatrix. Come kindly or we will bombard the school and kill everyone until you are the only one left and you feel their pain because it will be your fault that they are dead. It's your fault your parents are dead, your fault that the boy you brought to the graveyard with you is dead and that your godfather is dead too. Do the right thing Harry Potter and give up."_

Harry suddenly shot up and everyone was around him. "I'm going to him," Harry announced. "I'm going to Voldemort."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I may throw a little of book 7 in here so do not read on if you haven't read Deathly Hallows yet. I know it may be a little short but more will come, I promise. :**

Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulders immediately. "Harry Potter, no you can't. He's tricking you. He knows you cannot kill him, he's practically immortal to you," Hermione explained.

Harry just pushed her off. He put his wand in his pocket and headed for the door but Ron blocked it.

"Move Ron," Harry ordered. He had this look in his eye that none of them recognized.

"No, Harry you can't go, I won't let you," Ron answered. His hand was holding something inside of his robes.

"Ron, move before I have to use force," Harry said and he pulled out his wand.

Ron made a move to disarm Harry but Harry used a non-verbal stunning spell and sent Ron flying sideways at the wall.

Immediately Malfoy disarmed Harry and Harry ran for the door. Malfoy lunged on top of Harry and put his knees on his wrists and held him tightly to the floor.

"Get off Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"No, don't get up," Hermione said to Malfoy. She turned and kneeled down next to Harry. She saw him fingering for his wand which lay only inches from him. She picked it up and put it in her robes. "Harry, you can't kill Voldemort because he split his soul. Dumbledore told me. Into seven pieces called horcruxes. One was his diary and you have destroyed it, another was his snake which Ronald killed that night at the manor and Dumbledore managed to destroy a ring which belonged to his father. He was going to tell you about this once you reached your seventh year because he feared you would not return to Hogwarts and go horcruxe hunting after not learning everything you need to learn. There are four more and we are not sure what they are. Dumbledore's ideas include: the mug of Helga Hufflepuff, the locket of Salazar Slytherin and the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw but he does not know what could be the last Horcruxe. They can be anything. So please Harry, you cannot go to Voldemort for he will kill you." she explained.

"Can Voldemort destroy a horcruxe himself?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, why?" Hermione answered. She gave Malfoy a nod and he got off of Harry.

"Because I might know what another Horcruxe is," Harry slowly said. He reached up and touched his scar which was tingling.

"You?" Hermione asked. "I don't know how..." she paused for a moment to think and then it came to her. "When you were a baby and Voldemort killed your parents, he kind of put himself in you as Dumbledore had said in your second year. So you...".

"Have to die for him to die. So neither can live while the other survives. Or neither get to survive at all is what they should have said," Harry finished for her. He sat up.

Malfoy pulled Harry to his feet. "Sorry about jumping on you," he apologized. "Just wondering, I was present for a lot of his meetings and I did hear some stuff. Harry would need to stay alive and destroy those horcruxes which are the right ones for I have heard it from the Dark Lord himself. Then what you would have to do is actually go to him and let him kind of kill you, I guess."

"Kill me? Let him kill me?" Harry interrupted. "Do you want me dead?"

"Harry!" Hermione whispered loudly. "Let him finish."

"He would kill the part of him in you but the problem would be after he sees you moving after hitting you with an Avada, he would probably do it again and kill you. You need someone there to pull you out once he hits you with it," Malfoy finished.

"That's brilliant," Ron said getting up from where Harry smashed him against the wall.

"Sorry for blasting you," Harry said and he helped to support Ron.

"Oh it's alright. That's what friends are for, target practice, I suppose," Ron joked. He gave Harry a slap on the back and Hermione handed him his wand.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Tell Dumbledore what we are doing and then go start on our journey," Hermione stated. "Oh and we need that sword you killed the basilisk with."

"We?" Harry asked. "You guys can't come, it's too dangerous."

"He's right," Ginny said. He was almost completely unaware that Ginny was still present. "I need to return to school."

"Well Gin, you're too young so you wouldn't go anyway and Malfoy, aren't we enemies and Hermione and Ron, my best friends, if you were hurt or killed I would never forgive myself. I have to go alone," Harry said.

"I think you should take your friends," Malfoy answered. He pointed to Hermione and Ron. "But I don't need to go but I would be a help and probably a walking target for Voldemort."

"You think I'm not enough of a target?" Harry asked. He looked at Hermione and Ron for a long time. He sighed deeply, "Alright. You two can come but it will be dangerous so we're going to need to prepare."

"What about me?" Malfoy asked. "I know where one is."

"Which and where and how?" Harry asked.

"The mug is in my vault at Gringotts but I have never been down there, i do not know if the goblins would be keen to let me down there. It's very deep and dangerous. If you do not have the Malfoy blood and you touch anything in the vault, it burns your skin," Malfoy explained.

"Who's bright idea was that?" Ginny asked.

"Unfortunately, it was mine and I did not know what was being put in our vault, Weaslette," Malfoy answered.

"Well, Malfoy, maybe you can help," Harry managed to say. "You could get the mug for me."

"I can," Malfoy agreed. "But what about You-Know-Who waiting just outside of the school?"

Hermione closed her eyes and thought real hard about something and then she saw it. It was a picture frame. She picked it up. "Phineas!" she said.

A man hobbled into the frame. "Hello," he said.

"Phineas, where is Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm, he has evacuated all the students safely and he is looking for you five," Phineas replied.

"Thank you," Hermione said and she put the picture frame down and the man walked away.

Harry was thinking hard and chewing on his fingers. He was thinking. So Malfoy will get us this mug and we can destroy it with the sword, that's what Hermione said. I don't know where this locket is but... wait, didn't Sirius have a locket? He kept it in a cupboard and told me never to touch it. Oh Merlin, was that it? Dunno and what about this thing of Ravenclaw's? We need to find that diadem.

"Harry!" Hermione suddenly cried.

"What?" Harry asked being brought out of his thoughts. "This is the Room of Requirement. If what you want lies in the school, and you want it bad enough, it should be here!" Hermione turned to Harry. "Were you just thinking about finding the diadem?" Harry nodded and Hermione pointed to something on the shelf.

"Is that it?" Harry asked. He walked toward it and picked it up. The inside of it was engraved with the initials: R.R.. "Rowena Ravenclaw." Harry took it and put it in his bag and pulled out the Marauders Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Wow," Malfoy said. "I gotta get one of those."

Hogwarts was appearing on the map and Harry located Dumbledore. He was in his office facing the wall. Probably talking to Phineas. "Come on guys, let's go," Harry ordered, "Mischief managed," he whispered and he shoved the map in his bag .

The group of five quickly crept down to Dumbledore's office. Ginny turned at a different corridor and headed to Hogsmeade through a passageway where all of the other students had gone to. Now they were the group of four. No longer the Golden Trio but a not so famous foursome. They arrived at Dumbledore's office.

"Sugar quills," Harry said and the gargoyle jumped aside. The not so famous foursome entered Dumbledore's office but they were shocked at what they found there.

**A/N: Sorry to leave a cliff here. Try and update tomorrow. I really will try. Please review and if you want to leave ideas you may.**


	14. Chapter 14

Dumbledore was not there. He had been there only seconds before but where did he go? Fawkes, his phoenix was perched on a railing looking at the four students standing there. The bird tilted its head towards Dumbledore's desk. Harry looked at it and saw a note. He picked it up and pulled it out of the envelope. He looked at his friends... and Malfoy and decided to read the letter:

_To the four brave ones,_

_I wish you the best of luck on your journey and I hope you successfully complete your necessary tasks. Please take the sword of Godric Gryffindor for it would be one of the few items able to destroy a Horcrux besides the Killing Curse. I would hope you would resort to the Killing Curse or any other Unforgivable Curses lastly, however, the Death Eaters have no problem using these spells so you may want to learn them and become quite successful at them in order to protect yourself. There is a shield charm that exists to block an Unforgivable Curse but I have yet to master it. You will find it in this book next to this letter. Practice it hard for it can save your life. But do remember this Harry Potter, what has saved you countless times is not luck although you do believe that, it is your skill of wizardry and love. Good luck. Oh, I have not vanished, merely taking a break for a while, flip this paper over and write to me and I can receive it as you write it and my response will be on the flip side. Good luck once more._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"He wants us to learn Unforgivable Curses?" Hermione asked horror struck. "It's illegal!"

"And what stopped you from breaking the rules when we had Umbridge?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh please Malfoy, you don't even know what we did," Hermione said and she was kind of glad that Malfoy didn't know. It made her feel sneaky and he didn't know that reading was all Hermione ever did. She rebelled every once in a while and broke the rules. She remembered in their first year when she petrified Neville and they snuck down to protect the Sorcerer's Stone and in their second year when they brewed Polyjuice Potion. She was a rebellious little witch and Malfoy knew nothing of it.

Malfoy eyed her suspiciously. "Fine Granger. I guess it's better I don't know," Malfoy answered.

"It is," Ron reassured and Malfoy shot him a look. "Well it is Malfoy. You and Crabbe and Goyle probably do all this rule breaking too."

"Rule breaking? Like what?" Malfoy asked.

"Puh-leeze Malfoy! You wouldn't even dream of doing what we did. Like our first year, we snuck past a three-headed dog to try and stop who we thought to be Snape but it ended up being Quirrell," Ron replied

"Really?" Malfoy asked.

"Yea, the next year, we brewed Polyjuice Potion for a month to find out who the Heir of Slytherin was," Ron said.

Hermione mentally slapped herself and Harry was physically slapping himself. Malfoy was quite interested into all the rule breaking they did.

"Polyjuice Potion?" Malfoy asked. "I thought you thought I was the Heir of Slytherin."

"We did," Ron replied.

"Did you change into me?" Malfoy shouted.

"No, into your buddies Crabbe and Goyle. We filled cupcakes with a sleeping draught and then hid them in the broomstick cupboard and we went and talked to you and you told us that last time the Chamber was opened a mud– a muggle born died and you hoped it was Hermione," Ron retorted.

Hermione stood up this time. "Draco Malfoy, you wanted me to die?" Hermione asked. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes but she held them back. "I hate you," she said. Without a warning she brought her hand back and slapped Malfoy hard across the face and she ran out of the office.

"Weasel! You had to bring that up?" Malfoy asked angrily, his face felt on fire. "Wait, I told Crabbe and Goyle that. No, that was you two? I let two Gryffindors especially Potter waltz on into the Slytherin Common Room? Oh for Merlin's sake I can't believe I did that!"

"Neither can I," a harsh voice whispered, "Draco."

Harry, Ron and Draco turned around to see Lucius Malfoy standing there in the doorway holding his snake shaped cane and his wand out.

"Take your hands out of your pockets," Lucius ordered.

Harry, Ron and Draco all pulled their hands out of their pockets and dropped them at their sides. Lucius flicked his wand and ropes flew out of his wand and bound Harry's arms at his sides and he fell to his knees while Ron and was just thrown against the wall. "Draco, I was so disappointed with you that night at the Manor and so was the Dark Lord. Master will not be pleased."

"He will never be my master. He's a murderer and he's cruel, just like you," Malfoy spat.

"Is that what you truly think?" Lucius asked his son.

"Yes, it is," Malfoy answered slowly trying to move his hand to his wand.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lucius replied. "_Crucio!_"

Malfoy fell to the floor and began twitching and writhing uncontrollably but was determined not to scream. Not in front of the famous Harry Potter who must've withstood the Cruciatus nearly dozens more times than himself. _Do not cry. Do not cry. Do not cry._ Malfoy was thinking.

_Do not cry. Do not cry. Do not cry. _Hermione was thinking. _Malfoy meant that when he was a second year. He was much older now and he would practically die for me. Maybe I'll go back and apologize. _Hermione turned around and headed back to the office to apologize to Malfoy and then beat the magic out of Ron for telling Malfoy everything they did. As she got closer, she heard something smash against the wall. She whipped out her wand and went running up the stairs. She stopped at the top for right in front of her was Lucius Malfoy. His back was to her but he was torturing Malfoy. She pointed her wand right at him and thought really hard, "_REDUCTO!_" and Lucius was blown forward after a huge bang sound and smashed into the wall.

Hermione ran over to Harry and cut the ropes with a slashing spell then ran to Malfoy. He was shaking all over.

"He must've gotten it for a good ten minutes," Harry said as he helped Ron to his feet. He quickly scribbled on the back of the note Dumbledore gave him:

_Professor, we haven't even started our journey and we have already been attacked by Lucius. What should we do?_

–_Harry_

A reply came almost instantly.

_Harry, head to the Weasley's for safety. I'll send some Ministry officials over right now to take care of the probably stunned Death Eater lying in my office. Miss Granger will know what to pack. She knows how to set up charms and other protective spells. Some place for you to stay for you cannot stay in the same place every night. Your wands and some books on proper defense training. Good luck._

–_Albus Dumbledore_

"To the Weasley Residence," Harry stated.

"What?" Ron asked. "What will my family say about having Malfoy in the house? He probably won't enjoy himself anyway. The whole house is smaller than his own room!"

"We can set up a Sizing House," Hermione said. "It's a normal size house with everything you need and it shrinks into the size of a dice and with the correct incantation it will be life size."

"Good to know," Harry said. They all helped hoist Malfoy up and went to their Common Rooms to start packing for the hunt for the horcruxes.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione was shrinking things and throwing them in a backpack while Ron shuffled through the bookcase looking for any necessary books and Harry was in his and Ron's room getting their stuff together.

"Do you think I'll need my cauldron?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron replied. "We're going to destroy pieces of You-Know-Who's soul, not make some love potion."

"Fine. Where is Harry?" Hermione answered but when Ron wasn't looking she shrunk the cauldron and tossed it in her bag too.

Malfoy was coming to on the sofa. He sat up slowly.

"Are you alright Malfoy?" Hermione asked not looking at him.

"Yes. I think it was you. Thank you," he answered.

Harry came back into the room holding two bags, his and Ron's.

"What did you bring?" Hermione asked.

Harry opened his bag. "Clothes, some DA books, sleeping stuff, potions for all sorts of things, my cloak, the map and some other necessary stuff," he answered.

"Merlin, you took forever Harry. What took you so long?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, I went down into the Potions Room and I made some potions. I brought an aging potion, sleeping potion, painkiller potion, anti-poison and other antidotes, calming and confusing potions, truth potion, unconscious potion and as I was looking through the potions book there was this potion called Felix Felicis and it was a luck potion but it does take some time to make," Harry explained.

"Did you bring the lucky potion?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I went into the Storage Room and found some already made there," Harry answered triumphantly.

"It's you Potter? Stealing from Snape's private stores?" Malfoy asked.

Harry kind of jumped forgetting entirely that Malfoy was there. "No, I've never done it before, this is the first time," Harry replied. "It wasn't me in the fourth year like Snape thought it was, it was the fake Moody."

"Whatever Potter. I'm not going to tell him," Malfoy reassured. "I'm going to my room to pack."

"Be back soon. I don't want you wandering the school now. Harry will watch you on the map," Hermione said.

"You sound like my mum," Ron and Malfoy commented at the same time. Then they both shot each other looks and Malfoy walked out and Ron turned back to the bookcase and chucked more books across the room that he thought would be useful. One hit Harry and a bunch hit Hermione and the three friends broke out in the biggest fight of their lives throwing books and shooting harmless spells at each other.

Soon they were laying on the floor side by side staring up at the ceiling which replicated the night sky.

Harry broke the silence, "Ya know, this is going to be dangerous, guys."

Hermione and Ron both rolled their eyes. "Harry Potter, we have been through this before. We are coming with you and the only way to get rid of us is... well you can't. Side by side until the end," Hermione responded. She put her hand on top of Harry's and he put his on top of hers too.

"What about me?" Ron said and he pushed his hand into the middle of the pile.

"You too Ron," Hermione answered. They all pulled their hands off of each others. "I was wondering. Do you think a poison potion could destroy a horcruxe?"

"I dunno. It would have to be really powerful I guess," Harry answered. "But I'd prefer someone to just hit me with the Avada rather then have me down a poison because that could just kill me."

"Harry, I'm pretty sure Voldemort would have to be the one to well, kill you and I'm not sure how that is going to work out," Hermione stated.

"Oh, well that's good to know. That I kind of have to go to him and be like, 'Here's your chance. Give it your best shot?' and I die just like that?" Harry asked.

"No, you might be out for a while as Voldemort feels the pain of a piece of his soul being destroyed but if he hits you again, well..." Hermione was explaining.

"I'm dead," Harry finished.

"Pretty much. I have thought of a plan. I have no idea if it will work though. As your going to him, we'll follow under the cloak and as soon as he hits you with it, you probably will fall and he will too and his Death Eaters will crowd around him and Ron and I will come over and cover you in the cloak and we'll walk out but you have to be the one to kill him after we get you out of there."

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's have me be the last horcruxe we destroy. Plus, they're not going to be that easy to find. Voldemort's not going to leave a sign saying 'HORCRUXE HERE' but if he did, it would make life easier."

"Very funny Harry but we should look in places that are important to him, that he would leave something he cared for."

Ron finally spoke. "How about here?" Ron asked and gestured to the room around him. "How about at Hogwarts?"

Suddenly the door burst open and Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped up all pointing their wands at the figure in the door.

"Don't! It's me, Malfoy," Malfoy said.

The three friends lowered their wands. "Don't barge through the door like that and give me a heart attack!" Hermione yelled.

"We have to go so I hope you've packed," Malfoy said. "Voldemort came back into the castle looking for you and people are flooing out and taking passageways to Hogsmeade to get out. We should do the same."

Everyone stood up and grabbed their bags and whatever else they were bringing which consisted of themselves and their wands. They hurried down the hall and turned a corner and were nearly hit by a killing curse.

"Harry Potter, is that you?" the Death Eater said.

Harry recognized him from the night in the graveyard. His name was Dolohov. Harry stayed behind the wall. Malfoy jumped out from behind the wall and Dolohov shot the killing curse straight at his chest.

Malfoy held out his wand and shouted, "_Servo Exnex!_" As he did so, a shield protruded from hiswand and it glowed a golden color. Harry watched as the killing curse hit it but did not go through it as it would normally do with a protego charm. Malfoy slid backwards a few inches on his feet but he was none-the-less alive.

"Draco Malfoy. The second boy-who-lived? No one has ever blocked an Avada with a shield," Dolohov said wand still raised. "We had so much fun with you that night you let Potter and his friends escape." He smirked and Malfoy caught him off guard.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Malfoy shouted and a green light shot out of his wand and hit Dolohov in the neck and he leaned backward. Dead. Malfoy was flaming. He was red in the face and shaking all over.

Hermione was covering her face in her hands and Harry and Ron weren't sure as to be amazed or afraid. They had expressions on their face that showed that Malfoy's shield was amazing and they had never seen anything like it but their expressions also showed that Malfoy used the Killing Curse successfully and they were filled with fear too.

"Bloody hell!" Ron finally exclaimed to break the awkward silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Malfoy came back behind the wall calmer and offered his hands to Harry and Ron. They took them and pulled themselves up. Then they both took Hermione's arms and hoisted her to her feet.

She pulled her hands away from her face.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, It's not a usual thing for me seeing someone protect themselves from the Killing Curse with a shield. Draco Malfoy, how did you do that?" Hermione answered.

"I can explain to you later. Don't try it now because if you can't do it right, well your hit with the Killing Curse and the shield can shatter sending the Killing Curse in a few other directions. But we have to go now," Malfoy instructed.

A tall figure was striding toward them.

"Who do you suppose that is?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, but I'm not sure if I want to stay to find out," Harry replied. He turned and traced his palms over the wall behind him.

Malfoy mumbled something quietly and following were whispers by Ron, Hermione and Harry. All three of them had their vision turn grey and foggy then it was back to normal and they could see again clearly.

"Malfoy, what was that?" Ron asked.

"It was a spell," he answered.

"Was it a spell we heard of before?" Ron asked.

"No," he answered again.

The tall figure was striding closer.

Harry still pressed his hands along the wall until he found a small 'W' engraved on the wall. He smiled and pressed it in. The bricks of the wall started spinning and moving and revealed a door engraved with two 'W's on it. One on top of the other. "Come on guys," Harry said. He turned the top 'W' and he heard the door unlock. He turned the doorknob to reveal a passageway.

Hermione turned around. "Was that ever on the map?" she asked.

"I don't think so. It was quite recently made by two brilliant wizards," Harry answered with a smile. His smile suddenly faded as he stared at something right behind them.

Hermione turned around and was about to say something but Malfoy pressed his hand over her mouth. Ron turned around too but he did not yell or anything. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

Striding by was Voldemort himself. He stopped and looked at where they were all standing, he looked the other way too and then ran to Dolohov. "Damn, you were so loyal to me," he whispered. He muttered a spell and Dolohov's body disapparated. He turned to look down the hallway in both directions. "Damn you Harry Potter," was the last thing he said before he went down the hall and disapparated.

Malfoy took his hand off of Hermione's mouth.

"He looked right at me!" Harry exclaimed.

"Was that the spell you cast before? Can he not see us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, your technically invisible but it is a very short spell, not too powerful," Malfoy replied. That was true because their vision became all foggy again and then they saw of everything clear again.

"Okay, I must admit that Malfoy is skilled and if I may so myself, he should teach the DA," Hermione suggested.

Ron gasped. "Hermione! Are you mad?"

"No, but if he is good at this stuff maybe he should like teach with Harry," Hermione said.

"Does he even know about the DA?" Ron whispered.

"He was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, Ronald."

"So?"

"He was like another Umbridge. He was the one who caught Harry, remember?"

"Yeah well that was Harry!"

"I'm right here!" Malfoy said.

"Thank you Ron. We really should get going," Harry said and went into the passageway. Everyone else followed closely behind and Malfoy shut the door behind him.

They continued down the passageway until they got to another door. Harry pushed it open. He turned to his friends (and Malfoy) and said, "Welcome guys, to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes!" He stepped out into the back of the store where they were.

Fred and George were behind the counter. "Oi!" they cried in unison seeing Harry come out of the passageway. "Hey Harry."

Fred smacked George. "Stop saying everything I say. Hiya Harry. Told you that we started a shop. It's a great success," Fred said.

"Yeah, Harry thanks a lot," George said. "Well, busy, busy, busy! Gotta get back to work. Take anything you want, it's on us."

"Alright guys, your welcome and thanks," Harry replied. He had offered Fred and George the money he won from winning the Triwizard Tournament to start their own shop and they took it gratefully. Their shop was booming. People were waiting outside just to get in. They had shelves stacked high and against the walls.

"Why are they thanking you?" Hermione asked.

"No reason," Harry answered. He never told anyone he did give them the money. He picked up a book with him, waving on the cover. "Ron, look at this." He read the title aloud, "_The Exclusive Biography on Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived. Written by Fred and George Weasley._"

"Ooh, lucky you, I'm sure you have a ton of other books written about you," Ron said sadly.

"Don't be sad Ron," Harry responded and chucked a book at Ron. The title read: _The Exclusive Biography on Ronald Weasley: Best Friends with Harry Potter and Yes, He is Related to the Two Brilliant Wizards who Started Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes._

"Wow, I'm taking this!" Ron cried.

"What is this place?" Malfoy asked.

"It's my brothers' joke shop," Ron answered.

Hermione came running over. "LOOK!" she yelled and showed them what she was holding. _The Exclusive Biography on Hermione Granger: Best Friends with Harry Potter and the Brightest Witch of the Age._ "A book! Written about me!"

"Lovely, let's go we need to begin looking," Ron said. They took their books and shoved them in their bags and they headed out into Diagon Alley. They disapparated.

They landed on the ground in front of the Weasley's house.

Ron was expecting for Malfoy to say something rude but he didn't.

"Harry, you know how you said we were staying here?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied uneasily.

"Well, all of us were at Hogwarts and Fred and George have a place and Charlie is in Romania and Bill has his own house and my parents went to Romania to visit Charlie. So no one is going to be home but us," Ron explained.

"That's fine," Harry said and they all walked towards Ron's house.

Malfoy stopped outside the gate. "Ron," he called.

"Yeah— did you just call me Ron?" Ron asked.

"I don't feel right going into your house. I was mean to you guys in the past and I don't deserve your hospitality," Malfoy said.

"Well my parents aren't home and I was just going to stop by but since they aren't home, I guess we could just head to some open area in the middle of no where and stay there," Ron suggested.

"I know just the place," Hermione said. She grabbed everyone and disapparated.

They all landed on the ground hard. Hermione was the only one who landed on her feet. There were trees everywhere. Hermione pulled the Sizing House out of her bag and tossed it onto the ground muttering a spell and it grew large size. It was actually quite a large house.

"Hermione, people don't build houses in the middle of forests," Harry said.

"Oh, right." Hermione ran around the house casting silencing charms and hidden charms and un-detection charms. "Okay, shall we go in?" Hermione asked and gestured towards the large house.


	17. Chapter 17

They walked in the house. It reminded Harry of when they went to the Quidditch World Cup and went inside the small tent and it was huge on the inside. When you walked into the house which was smallish on the outside and larger on the inside, you walked into a sitting area with a table in the center. Then there was a kitchen to the left and then two the right were three doors. The ones on the left and right were bedrooms which each had a private bathroom and there was also another bathroom in between the two rooms.

"There are only two bedrooms," Ron said.

"One for the guys and one for the girls, well girl," Hermione answered.

Ron looked disappointed. He had started liking Hermione after she began going out with Malfoy. He wasn't sure if it was jealousy or the fact that he cared so much about her that he couldn't stand to see her with such an ugly ferret as Malfoy.

"I have to share a room with these two?" Malfoy asked pointing to Harry and Ron.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"But why don't I just stay with you?" Malfoy asked.

Ron made gagging noises and Malfoy shot him a deathly glare.

Hermione sighed. "Malfoy," Hermione said. She took him by the hand to the couch and they sat down. She sighed again and held both of his hands in hers. She looked at Harry and Ron. They understood the message and casually slid into their room.

"What do you s'pose she's going to do?" Harry asked once inside the room.

"Dunno, but I got a good way to find out," Ron answered and fished a pair of extendable ears out of his bag.

"Ron, you're... genius!" Harry remarked. They pushed them under the door and secretly listened in on the conversation.

"Malfoy, I think we should break up," Hermione said. She released his hands.

"I don't," Malfoy answered.

"Well, I do. I'm sorry. Draco, we're over," Hermione repeated.

Malfoy reached for her.

"No, Draco," Hermione said.

"Please?" Draco asked.

"No, stop it," Hermione added.

Harry turned to Ron. "Should we go out there and make sure he doesn't do anything to her?" he asked.

"No, she'll be fine," Ron answered.

Suddenly both of them heard something crash and shatter and Malfoy shouted, "_Minimus!_"

"Never mind! Let's go," Ron replied and he pulled in the ears and opened the door.

"Go!" Harry yelled shoving Ron through the door.

Malfoy was throwing all sorts of things. He threw a chair which flew out the window after shattering it to pieces. Glass plates, cups, bowls were shattered and spread out everywhere. They could only see one glass jar still sitting on the counter that was not thrown.

Harry charged at Malfoy and grabbed him around the neck. Malfoy turned around at punched Harry and he flew against the counter. The jar on the counter fell on Harry's head and then rolled onto his stomach as Harry was knocked out.

Ron was next to try and stop Malfoy's tantrum. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. "Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Malfoy shouted.

Ron jumped out of the way and shot the same spell back at Malfoy but missed. Ron took aim with his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's wand. "_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted as loud as he could.

Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and came to Ron. Malfoy was flaming red, like he was when he killed Dolohov.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron asked. Malfoy went and sat on the couch, not answering.

Harry rolled over and the jar fell off of him and rolled to Malfoy's feet.

Ron pointed his wand at the jar and moved it back to Harry as Malfoy was reaching for it.

Harry picked up his wand and the jar and set it on the counter. Suddenly his eyes snapped to the jar. "Ron," he said.

"What?" Ron answered. He looked over at Harry who was staring inside the jar.

"Hermione," Harry replied and pointed to the jar.

"Malfoy? You turned Hermione into a jar?!" Ron yelled.

"No Ron! Hermione is small and she is inside the jar," Harry said.

"Oh. How do we make her bigger?" Ron asked.

"I dunno," Harry answered. He was staring inside the jar at Hermione. She was taking her wand and making motions with it.

"What is she doing?"

"I think, she's spelling something." Sure enough, tiny red letters were floating out of the jar and spelling out the word: _Cretum_.

"What does that mean?"

Harry gently tipped the jar letting Hermione slide down the side and climb out of the top. He held her in his hand. Wow, this is weird, he thought, I'm holding one of my best friends. He set her on the floor and pointed his wand at her. "_Cretum_," he said slowly.

Hermione glowed a greenish color on the floor and then a white that was so bright Harry had to shield his eyes. When he opened them, Hermione was standing full size right in front of him. He couldn't help but hug her. Ron hugged her too but longer than usual. Harry practically had to pry them apart.

Hermione turned to Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy, you are here by banished from this journey," she stated. She waved her wand and his bags were moved to the front door which also opened.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"You used a curse on me," Hermione said.

"Well, you knew the counter curse. But I'm not sure how since they were my creation," Malfoy replied.

"You're only speaking the oldest language of wizardry. I figured it out. Now please leave Malfoy," Hermione stated. She tossed him his wand.

Malfoy went to the door and picked up his bag. "I'm sorry Hermione, for what I did before. I just still like you a lot. See you when you guys get all your horcruxes and defeat the Dark Lord. I know it seems like a lot to do but you have Hermione. She'll get it done," he said.

"Thank you Malfoy," Hermione said. She went to him and gave him a hug and a short kiss on the cheek. She also discretely waved her wand at him and thought, '_Fidelius_' which hid the secret of the hunt for the horcruxes inside him and only Hermione could remove the charm, being the caster. Malfoy gave a short wave and walked out of their shielded zone and disapparated and that was that.

**A/N: I know, it was a kinda short chapter, but it was important to get Malfoy outta the way. It's the dream team once more. The Golden Trio... to the death. Next chap by Monday or sooner I hope. Please review. Suggestions? I'm welcome to ideas. Thanks :**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: With Malfoy outta the way, it's the dream team once more. Hermione is single... will Ron make a move? Enough chat, back to the story.**

Hermione was standing by the door looking out at the place Malfoy had just disapparated. She waved her wand and things started to pick themselves. She put her wand down and everything stopped. She put her wand inside her robes and went into her room and shut the door.

Ron made a move to go to her room but Harry held his shoulder.

"Let her go, mate," Harry said.

"I suppose she wants to be alone," Ron replied. He shook Harry's hand off of his shoulder. "Let's surprise her by cleaning up!"

"You sound so excited by the fact we're about to do house labor," Harry answered.

"Harry, I know it wasn't too long ago for you but you're not going back to your aunt and uncle. You're not going to have to work hard anymore. You're allowed to use magic freely!" Ron practically yelled.

"You're right!" Harry cried. He pointed his wand at the mess and held it there. After a few moments he turned to Ron.

"You don't know the spell to clean things up, do you?" Harry shook his head. "You know a spell to block the killing curse but not to pick up some trash?"

"Hey, Malfoy blocked the curse not me."

"You're Harry Potter. You will learn it in no time. I bet you still remember the incantation."

"No!"

"Yeah."

"No!"

"Yeah."

"Maybe."

"AHA!" Ron shouted jumping onto the couch. "You do. What was it?"

"Servo Ex Nex," Harry said. "But I bet it's like a Patronus. You have to think of something extremely happy. Someone or something worth living for and that's why the shield will protect you."

"Blimey Harry. That was deep," Ron replied.

"Indeed," Hermione commented coming out of her room. Her eye makeup was a little smudged and they could tell she had been crying. She had changed into different clothes which were jeans and a rugby shirt with a blue sweatshirt.

"Hermione," Ron and Harry breathed simultaneously.

"H-H-How are you?" Ron stuttered.

"I'm fine. I'm quite impressed that you remember that spell that Mal–," Hermione remarked. She broke off at the sound of Malfoy's name. She started to cry slowly.

"Hermione," Harry said calmly. She was crying harder now. Harry advanced to give her a hug then he stopped. He nudged his head at Ron towards Hermione signaling him to go and give her a hug.

Ron shook his head fiercely.

Harry nodded and gestured to her where she was crying into her own clothes. Harry grabbed Ron and threw him at Hermione.

Hermione was still crying and she threw her arms around him and soaked his clothes with her tears almost instantly.

Harry turned and left Ron and Hermione standing there. He went and got his bag and sat down with it in the middle of the floor. He thought about pulling out the book Dumbledore gave him which was filled with curses, hexes and jinxes but instead he thought back to what Hermione had said knowing the counter curse to Malfoy shrinking her. She had said, 'The oldest language of wizardry.' The oldest language of wizardry was Latin. Latin! He searched through his bag and pulled out the book Dumbledore gave him. It was two books in one. If you opened it from one cover, it was a book filled with curses, hexes and jinxes but if you flipped it over and opened it from the other cover there was a whole other book.

Ron and Hermione sat on the couch and she was still crying but less dramatically though.

"Harry, I can give you the spell to clean things," Ron said.

"No, no, just stay with Hermione. I'm going to find a spell," Harry replied.

He flipped through the book. There were words written in the margin. Little notes of some sort, probably Dumbledore's. It looked like his handwriting, neat and cursive like that. He flipped through the book until he found something.

Harry pointed his wand at all of the shattered glass plates and mugs and cups. "_Reparo_!" he thought and all of the glass reformed itself together. "Scourgify." Everything on the floor disappeared and the curtains straightened themselves and the dust and dirt flew from the small house. The plates and cups went into their cabinets and the couch was re-sewn where it had been ripped.

Hermione looked up from crying on Ron. "Wow Harry," she commented. She wiped her eyes and her crying had finally ceased. "It looks lovely Harry. Thank you Ron." she wiped his shoulder where she had cried on and went back into her room.

"Nicely done mate," Ron said.

"Thanks," Harry answered.

"Ya know," Ron remarked. "I'm getting kind of hungry."

"You always are hungry, but yeah, should we make dinner?" Harry asked.

"I dunno how to cook!" Ron replied.

"I do, we'll do it together. Get a pan and a pot." Ron went looking through the cabinets until he found a pan and a pot. He put them on the stove.

"What now?"

"Fill the pot up about half way with water and we need to put some oil in this pan."

"Okay." Ron went and filled the pot up with water and brought it back onto the stove and Harry had the oil out on the counter for Ron to oil the pan with it. "Now what?"

"Here." Harry placed a box of pasta and a package of sliced chicken on the counter and some lemons. "Pour the pasta into the pot and put it on the burner on high heat." Ron did so. "Get the cutting board and cut the lemons into thin slices."

"Ow! My eye!" Ron cried.

Harry was laughing but told Ron, "Keep going. Not too thin." Harry looked at the lemon. It was cut quite nicely. "Stir the pasta. No! Not with your wand! With a spoon." Harry handed him a spoon and took Ron's wand and put it in his pocket. "We're making this without magic."

"Okay, now I do something with this chicken," Ron said. "But what?"

Harry laughed again. "Squeeze some lemon on it. Dip it in this and put it in the pan." He handed Ron a plate full of breadcrumbs. Ron did as he was told. He burned his fingers more than once on the pan. He flipped the chicken over and stirred the pasta every now and then. Finally Harry said, "Shut off the burner."

Ron did so. He did the next part without being told. He strained the pasta in the sink and poured an equal amount on each of three plates. He placed two pieces of chicken on each plate on top of the pasta. He even added a couple of lemon slices for decoration on the plate and topped it off by pouring some lemon sauce onto of the whole plate.

"I'll set the table. You go put some dry clothes on and put something on that burn," Harry instructed and put lids on each of the plates like they would if you were dining at a fancy restaurant. He put out glasses, napkins, forks, knives and place matts too.

Ron came back in wearing casual clothes and then Harry ran into their room to quickly change as well.

He came out and together, him and Ron knocked on Hermione's door.

"Hermione," Ron called out. "Dinner is ready."

"I'll be right there!" Hermione shouted back.

Harry and Ron were expecting her to come out crying but she looked very happy when she came out. "What did you make for dinner, Harry?" she asked.

"Nothing, Ron made dinner," Harry answered.

"Oh really Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron answered his ears turning pink.

They all sat down and Harry brought over the plates. He uncovered each one as he set it in front of Hermione, then Ron and then himself.

"Ron made Chicken Frances without using magic," Harry said.

"I can see," Hermione replied looking at Ron's hand which was burnt in several places. "I bet Harry brought a potion that could heal that right up."

"I bet Hermione could perform a spell that could heal that right up," Harry remarked not looking up at them and continued eating.

Hermione had turned red and Ron did too.

"Hold out your hand," Hermione said after a moment to pause. Ron hovered his hand above the table. Hermione took it with her hand and pointed her wand at it. She was clearly thinking very hard and did not break her eye contact with his hand. In a matter of moments, his burns began to seal themselves and the skin was smooth again.

Harry was smiling but no one seemed to notice and they finished their meal happily.

Harry told Ron to clean the dishes by hand but when Harry wasn't looking he simply whispered, "_Scourgify_," and the dishes cleaned themselves but he did stack them back in the cupboard by hand.

There was a tapping sound coming from Hermione's bedroom. The three friends pulled out their wands and slowly approached the door. Ron trying to be brave attempted to turn the doorknob but was shaking so much that Harry turned it for him.

"Wait," Hermione said stopping them. "No one is supposed to be able to see us, let alone penetrate the shield I created."

"But Malfoy walked right through it so he could disapparate," Ron remarked.

"He must've taken the shield down or weakened it when he walked through it. I bet you just forgot to restrengthen it," Harry answered.

Hermione nodded and stepped into the room.

The Golden Trio looked at Hermione's window and saw what was outside tapping on the window.

**A/N: Ooh, I know cliff right therr but I really am trying to update as soon as I can but with school and all and all these advanced classes pounding me with homework and tests it gets a little harder. Update soon, I promise!**


	19. Chapter 19

It was a small, grey owl with a box tied to its leg. It was struggling to hover outside of the window and Hermione ran to the window and opened it and removed the box.

"It was just an owl?" Ron asked. "I thought it was going to be like You-Know-Who."

"One day, Ronald. You will say the name Voldemort," Hermione said. Ron flinched a little bit. "Get a grip."

She opened the box and pulled out a purple box. When she opened it an image of her and Malfoy together started dancing and laughing together. Then they heard a voice come out of the box: 'Hermione, it's Malfoy. I know you hate me and this totally doesn't fit my personality so I never told anyone about it. Don't tell Weasel... I mean Ron... and Harry please.' A guitar started to play a slow song. Then someone started to sing.

"Please don't let that be Malfoy singing!" Ron cried.

"Be quiet Ron!" Hermione yelled and listened to the words coming out of the box:

_It was only last night_

_we were together_

_and I talked to you and I told you everything_

_that I always liked you_

_ever since I met you_

_and I want to be with you_

_and when I told you that:_

_you were suddenly gone_

_and you left me alone..._

_I'm alone without you_

_are you alone without me_

_I'm alone without you_

_and I miss you baby_

_I'm alone without you_

_are you alone without me_

_all I want is to love you_

_and I wished you loved me too_

_I'm alone without you_

_are you alone... without me?_

_It seems like times we're together_

_we're like the perfect pair_

_but other times you ignore me_

_as if I'm never there._

_But I've always liked you_

_every since I met you_

_and I want to be with you_

_but you said you can't... be with me._

_I'm alone without you_

_are you alone without me_

_I'm alone without you_

_and I miss you baby_

_I'm alone without you_

_are you alone without me_

_all I want is to love you_

_and I wished you loved me too_

_I'm alone without you_

_are you alone... without me?_

_I know you said you couldn't love me_

_couldn't we give it a try_

_it's because of you every night_

_I stay awake and wonder why_

_because I've always loved you_

_ever since I met you_

_and I want to be with you_

_forever._

_Without you I'm alone._

_I'm alone without you_

_are you alone without me_

_I'm alone without you_

_and I miss you baby_

_I'm alone without you_

_are you alone without me_

_all I want is to love you_

_and I wished you loved me too_

_I'm alone without you_

_are you alone... without me?_

_I'm alone without you_

_I'm alone without you_

_I'm alone without you_

_Yes I'm alone_

_I wish you loved me._

The next thing they heard was Malfoy speaking out of the box instead of singing: 'Hermione Granger, I'm sorry for my actions. Please forgive me. And just so you know how much I care, that thing you wanted from my vault at the bank, consider it none of your problems, I have destroyed it.'

Hermione closed the box.

"Bloody hell, who knew Draco Malfoy was a singer?" Ron asked.

"Shut up Ron," Harry whispered smacking his friends' head. "He just wrote a song for Hermione. Let's go."

"No, stay," Hermione said. She was close to tears. "He destroyed a horcruxe for me."

"We'll give you some time alone Hermione, plus it's nearly eleven," Harry replied.

"Really? Where did the time go?" Ron asked.

Harry smacked him again. "Goodnight Hermione," he said and Ron gave a small nod.

"Goodnight Harry. Goodnight Ron," Hermione responded.

Ron ran into his and Harry's room and began smacking his head against the wall.

"Ron! Ron!" Harry yelled. He yanked his friend away from the wall. "Chill your buttons."

"What?" Ron asked.

"I met this muggle girl who said it all the time," Harry replied.

"I thought you said you didn't have any muggle friends. What was her name?" Ron asked.

"Her name was Kristy. and I kind of smashed into her in a store once," Harry answered. "But it's not important."

"Do you have a picture of her, Harry?"

"Of course." Harry went into his bag and pulled out a smaller bag. He made it large size and pulled out some items. In the bag was the photo album that Hagrid gave him first year, an old badge that said 'Potter Stinks' from his fourth year, the end of his first broom and all it was, was a small piece of wood that said: Nimbus Two Thousand, a yo-yo, a diadem and he pulled out a piece of paper. He handed Ron the paper. "That's Kristy and me."

"Cool," Ron remarked. He handed back the picture. "We should get some sleep. We don't exactly know where we are going tomorrow. Well Malfoy destroyed the mug and we never did get to destroy the diadem. You kind of just shoved it in your bag. Could you use an avada on it?"

"Dunno, I'm pretty the sword of Gryffindor can destroy a horcruxe. So can basilisk venom because I destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with it," Harry answered. "Tomorrow, we'll go and get the locket from Grimmauld Place and then get some basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets."

"Cool," Ron remarked again. He yawned. "I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning."

"Night Ron," Harry said and laid down. He waved his wand and the lights went out and he soon fell asleep.

**A/N: How's that for a fast update? Yeh, I bet you forgot that Harry shoved the diadem in his bag. I almost did too. Hehe jkjk : Two chapters in one night. What do you think of the song Malfoy sung to Hermione? Pretty insane, I know. Review and I'll love you forever :**


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione woke up first to the sun shining through her window onto her bed. She heard something creak to her right. She sat up right away with her wand drawn at Harry. Harry was still in the clothes he slept in and so was Hermione.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I was just wondering if you were awake."

"Come in," Hermione called.

Harry did so. He came into the room and sat on Hermione's bed. He looked out her open window. "Did you put the wards up last night?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione answered. There was a light knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Ron called.

"NO!" Hermione and Harry yelled and ran out of Hermione's room.

They got there in time to see Ron blasted into the wall and six death eaters came into their house.

Hermione started sending stunning spells at them and she sent Harry into his room to start packing up the stuff, they had to leave fast.

Ron rolled over sideways dodging curses. He knocked two of them out and so did Hermione.

In his room, Harry had put together his and Ron's bags. He ran across the hall to Hermione's room shouting, "_Stupefy!_" and hit one of the death eaters leaving Hermione and Ron to finish off one death eater. He grabbed Hermione's bag which she never unpacked besides a book on her bed. He also took the little music box Malfoy sent her by the window. He looked out the window and saw more death eaters running toward their little house.

Hermione and Ron stunned the last death eater as Harry came running out. He handed each of them their bags. "There are more death eaters coming. We need to go," Harry said.

"Get food," Hermione panted. She ran into both bedrooms, one after another and made sure Harry didn't forget anything and he didn't. She came out. Harry and Ron were shrinking boxes of cereal, cookies, snacks and in the end, they ended up shrinking the refrigerator. "We don't have time to shrink the house and take it."

At least a dozen death eaters were entering the house. Hermione took hold of Harry and Ron and disapparated.

They reappeared on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place. "Stay on this step!" Hermione whispered. She knew if they fell off that anyone watching would see them there. She whispered a password and pressed the doorknob in and turned it. They entered the small hallway of Harry's house. It was now his. Sirius gave it to him.

"I'll go look for the locket," Harry said.

"I doubt we can stay here very long, Harry. It's your house, they will expect us here," Hermione stated. "But, we'll help you look too."

The three split up, each taking a different floor of the house even though Harry had a pretty good idea of where it was.

He went into a room and pulled open the drawer. He pulled a bunch of items out of it including a compass, an old photo, which Harry put in his pocket, some muggle money, some wizard money, a paper clip, string and at the back was a golden locket engraved with S.S.

"Salazar Slytherin," Harry whispered. He clutched the locket in his hand and then placed it in his pocket with the photo. He took out the photo and it was a picture of Sirius and his dad waving at him and punching each other. He went onto the main floor. "Ron! Hermione! I found it!"

Hermione and Ron came to meet Harry, Hermione coming from upstairs and Ron coming from a lower floor.

"Did you know where it was?" Ron asked. "Because I didn't even get to look in a cupboard yet, I was just getting rid of the spider webs."

"Wasn't that scary," Harry mocked.

"Yeah, but I whacked it with a broom a few times," Ron admitted.

"Lovely Ronald but we need to go, they could be here any minute," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Under the cloak." He pulled out his cloak and they all crouched low under it. They approached the front door and Harry slowly opened it. "Death eaters!"

"Shush, just don't step off of the top step," Hermione warned. They all stood on the top step as Hermione closed the door. "Hold on to me." The two boys held her arms and she focused on a place to go to and they disapparated.

Ron thought his foot may have slipped but no one else seemed to notice and he decided not to tell them anyways.

They all landed on the ground. Hermione and Harry on their feet but Ron on his back. They pulled him to his feet.

"Set up charms and spells, Hermione," Harry instructed.

"Right away," she answered and pulled out her wand. She ran in a huge circle waving her wand and muttering many incantations. "There. Done."

"Hermione, we don't have the house anymore," Ron stated.

"We can put a tent up," Hermione said.

"Like the one we used at the Quidditch World Cup," Ron remarked.

"Not exactly, it's not that big, it's a regular muggle tent. It's made to fit about eight people so we should fit fine," Hermione answered.

Ron groaned.

"Shut up Ron. I lived in a cupboard for ten years," Harry mentioned.

Ron turned red. "Sorry mate," he said. He sat down on a tree stump as he watched Harry and Hermione put up the tent. He thought it looked real difficult. The space Hermione had shielded was huge, it must've went around an acre of land. Ron casually slid from where they were setting up the tent with his bag. He pulled out a book which had spells in it. Actually, there was one main spell Ron wanted to learn, but not for vengeance, but to protect himself and his friends. He wanted to learn the Killing Curse. He flipped to the page and read about it:

_The incantation for the Killing Curse is: Avada Kedavra. It must be spoken wanting to use it. There must be power and concentration behind it. When used correctly, and aimed properly at the target, Avada Kedavra kills instantly and leaves no trace to how the victim was killed. There is usually a high pitched sound and a flash of green light, and that is the last thing anyone sees if used upon someone. No shield charms that can block the Killing Curse have been discovered. This spell should only be used for life threatening situations for improper use can get the caster a life sentence in Azkaban._

_Tips: Meditation before attempting to learn, Experienced person(s) offering assistance, do not attempt if underage._

"Azkaban," Ron whispered. "I don't think I'll get sent to Azkaban if I try and kill a tree or something."

Ron sat on the ground and set his wand next to him. He was concentrating hard and focusing on what he wanted done which was... to kill. Well he didn't want to kill like Voldemort wanted to kill, for protection, for safety, for survival.

"Who am I kidding?" Ron said to himself. "I can't practice a Killing Curse. I know the incantation, I just hope that when the time comes... if the time comes, I'll have the power to use it." He picked up his wand. "Servo Ex Nex? Was that what Harry said? I think so, I'll remember that one too." He closed the book remembering what he read and headed back to where Harry and Hermione set up the tent.

Ron walked into the tent. "It's not that small," he said.

"True," Hermione agreed. She was reading a spells book.

"What?" Harry asked dumbly. He was reading (that's a shock, Ron thought) a book on Defense. "Where did you go before?"

"I needed some space," Ron said.

"Oh, okay," Harry answered. "Listen to this guys." Harry was reading out of the book:

_Dueling is a skilled task. When dueling a dangerous opponent, duel to kill. If you cannot kill, knock them unconscious for it will give you time to escape if that is the plan. Do not waste times binding them for their allies can send a simple slashing spell, freeing them and outnumbering you._

_Dodge spells for protection. A simple sidestepping movement can save you from the Killing Curse. Always keep your eyes focused on the target. One second of non-focus can leave you dead because one second is all your opponent needs to shoot the Killing Curse at you._

"Well that's just lovely," Ron commented sarcastically.

"It's useful Ronald. Instead of shield charm, we could practice dodging curses," Hermione remarked. "Let's go practice."

The three of them grabbed their wands and headed to an open area still inside their shielded zone. Hermione was going to be first to shoot the spells at Ron and Harry was going to critique.

Hermione shot many spells at Ron and he was hit by almost all but two of them because he was still getting up from one of the spells, dropped his wand, bent to pick it up as one soared over his head. He needed much practice.

Harry did much better. He was only hit with five spells. Harry had this spin going when he would spin out of the way and shoot a spell back but Hermione would shoot one right where he was going to finish his dodge and hit him every time. "Anticipate," Hermione was saying.

Hermione dodged every spell and Harry and Ron began firing spells at the same time. She looked like a dancer doing extravagant motions including some cartwheel-looking motions and some slides and even rolling on the ground. Much more than Harry and Ron did.

After about what seemed like forever, it was growing dark. The three headed back to the tent. They all collapsed on each of their sleeping bags and discussed the days' work. Hermione made soup for dinner over a fire she started with her wand. Ron tried to make it bigger for the soup to cook faster and nearly set the whole forest on fire.

Hermione was looking through her bag after dinner and she found the music box Malfoy gave her. "Harry," Hermione said. "We were under attack by death eaters and you thought enough about me to pack this?"

Harry gave a small nod and was looking at the Marauder's Map.

"Can you see Hogwarts on that?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded again. He was just looking around the school. He saw Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room with a bunch of other girls. In the Slytherin Common Room, he saw Malfoy's dot practically on top of Pansy Parkinson's dot and he thought of that interesting sight. But within a few seconds the two dots separated and Malfoy left the Common Room and Pansy followed. Malfoy disappeared inside a wall and Pansy turned the corner looking for where he had gone. Malfoy was in the Room of Requirement.

"Malfoy's in the Room of Requirement. I wonder why?" Harry thought aloud.

Ron looked over at the map. "He probably wanted to get away from Parkinson," Ron joked. Him and Harry laughed.

"Alright guys, we should get some rest," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, tomorrow is the day," Harry said.

"What day?" Ron asked.

"We have to go back to Hogwarts. We've been gone for some time and people have noticed our absences so we should try and be undetected to avoid questioning. We're going to sneak in and go into the Chamber of Secrets," Harry explained. "The basilisk fangs have a venom in them that can destroy a horcrux."

"Harry, something in your backpack is glowing," Ron said with wide eyes.

It was the piece of paper that him and Dumbledore could write messages on. Harry pulled it out and read a message from Dumbledore:

_Hope all is well. Please let me know when you will be returning to the school._

Harry pulled out a pen and wrote a message back:

_We plan to return tomorrow. We're going to sneak in probably early in the morning and go down into the Chamber of Secrets. Then I'm going to defeat Voldemort once and for all._

Dumbledore must've been pleased with that response because he didn't respond. "Good night Ron. Good night Hermione." Harry flicked his wand and the tip went out and surrounded the three friends in darkness.

**A/N: Oh man, sorry for such a long space in between chapters. I'm being pounded with homework and crazy hard tests. I think this was a long chapter, there just may only be a few more chapters to this lovely fanfic. Please review and you will be rewarded greatly.**


	21. Chapter 21

Harry and Ron were awoken with Hermione shaking them softly and when they wouldn't get up she started poking them with her wand.

"Get up lazy!" she whispered to Ron.

"No..." Ron groaned.

"Yes, get dressed or I'll leave without you!' Hermione threatened.

"No..." Ron groaned again and sat up. "I'm up."

"Good, now don't fall back asleep!" Hermione said. She left the tent to give the lazy boys some privacy. She had packed up all her stuff and erased all evidence outside of the tent that they were there.

Harry and Ron came out a while later still looking half asleep.

Hermione waved her wand at the tent and it folded itself and fit neatly into the front pocket of Hermione's bag. "Let's go." She grabbed Harry and Ron and disapparated from the spot.

They all reappeared in the middle of Hogsmeade. Hermione made her way to Fred and George's shop and unlocked the door and snuck in. She case a silent spell to stop any trap from going off on them while they were there. They went through the back door behind the counter as Ron grabbed some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans off the counter. The three went back in the door that they came out of days ago.

Harry went first. Finding the "W" engraved on the wall and he pushed it in and turned the doorknob. The door opened and they were back in Hogwarts.

"Close the door Ron," Harry whispered. He pulled what looked like parchment out of his bag. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Hogwarts appeared on the map. He saw his dot, Hermione's dot and Ron's dot. He also saw Malfoy's dot coming their way from around the corner.

"Malfoy's coming," Hermione whispered.

"So go!" Ron nearly shouted.

"Who's there?" they heard Malfoy call.

"Go!" Ron repeated and pushed his two friends and they ran for the stairs to take them to the girls' bathroom. They could hear Malfoy's feet running behind them and they nearly flew up the stairs and then turned into the bathroom and they all ran into the stall farthest from the door. They jumped up so their feet did not touch the ground. They heard Malfoy's footsteps slow to a walk and then casually enter the bathroom.

"Damn it, he followed us," Harry whispered.

Hermione shushed him and she slowly pointed her wand through the door at Malfoy. She saw him as he kicked open stalls and peered inside. It was only a matter of time before he kicked open their stall. So she pointed her wand at him. She wanted him to hear her so she said very clearly, "_Petrificus Totalus_" and Malfoy snapped together and fell backwards as if frozen. Hermione jumped down and exited the stall with Harry and Ron following in her wake.

"Harry, open the chamber," Hermione ordered.

"_Open_," he hissed in Parseltongue.

"Cool," Hermione whispered. She had never been down in the chamber before. She had been petrified when Harry and Ron went down there and Ginny wasn't exactly willing to go down there. She watched as the sink sunk into the ground, the other sinks split and the top rose in the air and a large hole had opened in the floor. "Now that's just a little bit creepy."

"Yeah, that's why we pushed Lockhart down it first," Ron recalled with a laugh.

"Alright, let's go," Harry said. He jumped down into the hole followed by Hermione and Ron last.

They landed on the same bones that had been there in their second year. Harry almost managed to land on his feet until Hermione came flying down behind him and tackled him and Ron never lands on his feet so obviously he just fell right on top of the pile of his friends.

"Sorry," he said and pulled himself up. He pulled Hermione up and Harry just got up on his own. "Um, I never really got past here, being with the rock slide and all so lead on Harry Potter."

"Thanks Ron," Harry sarcastically remarked. He went past the snake skin and where Lockhart "fainted" and then lost his memory. Past the site of the rock slide. Through two doors he opened by speaking Parseltongue and then down the ladder into the chamber itself where the skeleton of a great snake lay.

"Bloody hell that thing was huge!" Ron exclaimed looking at the skeleton. "How did you kill it?"

"It almost killed me and Ginny, Ron," Harry stated. "I stabbed it with the Sword of Gryffindor and it's fang went into me and the poisonous venom rushed through my body draining the life from me. According to Tom, I had a few moments to live so I stabbed the diary with the fang and it was a horcrux so Tom like exploded I guess and then Ginny woke up and Fawkes healed me."

"Bloody hell Harry. You did all that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. He took his wand and carefully removed a fang from the basilisk's mouth. He was actually afraid that it might wake up and kill him so he did it quickly and then they backed away from it.

He laid out the horcruxes on the ground in front of them. The locket of Slytherin and the diadem of Ravenclaw, the only two left besides Harry, himself.

"Just do it!" Ron shouted after Harry had been pausing with the fang in his hand in midair for about five minutes.

"Alright!" Harry said. "I've never deliberately destroyed one on purpose. Mainly accident and Dumbledore destroyed a handful, Malfoy destroyed one and you too Ron."

"Me?" Ron asked.

"The snake, you killed the snake. Not sure you knew that but yeah, you did," Harry explained.

"That's like the equal of partially destroying You-Know-Who!" Ron cried.

"Sure," Harry said although he wasn't too sure. Ron was still thinking about how he destroyed part of Voldemort and Harry stabbed the center of the open Slytherin Locket with the fang.

An ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the chamber and the ghostly white figure of Voldemort came out and then disappeared in the air. Harry dropped the fang and clutched his ears it was so loud. His scar was exploding with pain too but only for a moment and then it was gone and the screaming stopped. He picked up the fang again.

"Well that was an experience to remember," Hermione commented.

"Last one... well, second to last one," Harry said and he raised his hand to smash the diadem with the basilisk fang.

"Wait!" Hermione cried and grabbed his arm. "It's likely he knows what you are doing. I'm sure he can feel his soul being ripped apart so don't destroy the diadem yet. I'll keep it in my bag and a fang and we can destroy it after Voldemort 'kills' you."

"Bloody hell," someone said.

"Honestly, Ronald get a grip," Hermione said.

"I didn't say anything," Ron answered.

"I did." someone said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around to see a tall, blonde, silver-eyed Slytherin staring at them from across the chamber.

"Bloody hell," Ron said. He leaned over to Hermione, "That time it was me."

"Malfoy," Hermione said calmly as she strode toward him with her friends following with their wands out but at their sides. Hermione's wand wasn't out but she did notice that Malfoy's was. "What are you doing down here?"

"Dunno, thought I heard some first-years out of bed and turns out to be the Dream Team sneaking about," Malfoy answered.

"We're on a mission," Hermione said.

"Yeah, to look for h—. Ha— H—," Malfoy was answering. "Why can't I say this?"

Ron grinned a little bit then looked down but Malfoy saw him grin. "You did this!" he exclaimed but wasn't looking at Ron but Hermione.

"It's called a Fidelius Charm, Malfoy. It's just so you didn't go blab our whereabouts and what we were out doing to the world and word could have passed to Voldemort," Hermione explained.

"Believe me, he already knows most likely. He can feel the pain and so can Potter," Malfoy replied. "He's looking for Potter to kill him before he finds the last of his horcruxes which is the diadem, am I correct?"

Hermione was going to object but then she realized that Malfoy didn't know Harry was a horcrux so then neither did Voldemort. He must think he split his soul into six pieces, not seven. "Yes, that is correct." She shot a look at Harry and Ron that said to go along with the story. "Well," she said stepping to Malfoy's side, "we kind of have to go. Don't make me hex you."

"Your wand isn't even out. I could say about ten curses before you even pulled your wand from your pocket."

"Oh please." Hermione waved her hand and Malfoy shot backwards.

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped open... as did the jaw of Malfoy.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron shouted. "Where did you learn that and can you teach me?"

"No, Ron, I can't teach you," Hermione replied. He looked disappointed. "It's kind of like a gift."

"Who the hell gave you that gift?" Malfoy asked.

"My parents," Hermione stated.

"But your parents are..."

Hermione finished his sentence. "Muggles? True. Telekinesis isn't a magical thing, well maybe it is but they could do it, just differently. If my parents chose to, they could read the minds of other people and this is just a different form of that. Any other questions?"

Hermione didn't even care if he had any questions. She grabbed Harry and Ron's arms and dragged them past Malfoy from the chamber. They were climbing out of the chamber into the girl's bathroom when they heard loud noises coming from outside.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ran from the girl's bathroom and looked out one of the windows in the corridor. There was a huge battle going on outside. There were students, professors and... death eaters. Harry looked out the window to see all of the Order Members and other Aurors, students, professors all dueling against death eaters. There were so many that the only thing Harry thought was that most weren't death eaters but innocent people under the Imperius.

"A battle?" Ron said aloud.

Malfoy came running out of the bathroom. He ran past them and down the stairs.

Seconds later, they saw his exit the school and take part in the battle.

Harry looked back out the window. Someone burst down the gates and was entering the grounds of Hogwarts wearing black. Harry gasped in horror.

Voldemort.

**A/N: Hehe, quick update + a cliffie! — BONUS POINTS!! Please review and I'll thank you here on my page for all to see. I hope everyone likes the story. It may be ending soon and I'm not sure about a sequel or another fanfic. Just review and lemme know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

Voldemort strode across the grounds in his black cloak. He nearly blended in with the ground. His white, ghost-like fingers curved around his wand and a few death eaters followed in his wake.

"We have to go and fight," Harry said. "Malfoy is fighting against his own father."

"It's too dangerous for you Harry. The plan we discussed with him killing you can't happen if there are so many people," Hermione replied.

"So I'll lead him in the forest," Harry argued back.

"No, he'll think your planning something, you have to give in to his demands," Hermione answered.

Then a voice so cold and so loud rang out for all of Hogwarts to hear. It bellowed, "Harry Potter! I know you're in there so stop cowering while I kill all of your friends, just to get to you!"

Harry's face was in shock. "We have to go!" he repeated. He grabbed his two friends and ran down the stairs and out the front doors and they went into battle, knocking a few death eaters unconscious. Harry remained hidden behind the door.

Suddenly Harry saw Ginny. She was dueling about three death eaters at once. He watched her as she cried, "_Reducto!_" and the three death eaters were all blasted backwards.

'I love her so much. I don't know how I broke up with her.' Harry thought. Harry concentrated really hard on his love for Ginny and pointed his wand at her. "_Servo Ex Nex_," he whispered. A golden orb shot out of his wand and surrounded Ginny and then was gone. Harry was pretty sure it worked with how much of his life he just handed to her right there.

Harry shut his eyes clutched his scar. It seriously hurt, never like this before, never this much pain. He thought his head was exploding and he started to see stars everywhere. He opened his eyes and looked at the sight he saw.

Voldemort headed towards Hogwarts with at least a dozen death eaters following and what scared him the most was that Lucius Malfoy was holding a body of a girl hanging limply in his arms. The girl had red hair and her eyes were shut.

Ginny!

Voldemort stopped on the steps of the school, he was inches from Harry. Voldemort shouted once more, "Harry Potter! I almost killed Ginny Weasley once. I will do it again. Come to my chamber and claim her or I will kill her!" He turned and went into the school.

Harry jumped out from his spot and Ron and Hermione ran up to him. "Harry Potter, you are going in there again after my sister," he said sternly.

"Of course I am Ron. I... I love her," Harry answered. "Come on." Harry checked in his bag to make sure he still had his invisibility cloak. He was going to need this if their plan worked.

The three made their way to the bathroom and the chamber entrance was open again. Harry gave his bag with the last horcrux in it and the cloak to Ron and Hermione and they entered the chamber. They made their way past the site of the rockslide, again and past the snake skin, again and to the door leading into the chamber itself, again. He didn't open the door.

Harry turned to his two best friends. "Hermione, you are such a brilliant witch and I don't know how I would have survived these seven years without you. Ron, you do tend to be not as brilliant but we're friends. No fight can tear us apart and you stuck by my side every year and you aren't Harry Potter's stupid friend, you're Harry Potter's brave and daring best friend," he said.

"Awww!" Hermione cried and she hugged him. She grabbed Ron by his collar and pulled him into the hug too. "We aren't going to let anything happen to you. Or Ginny because I know you love her."

"So, we'll go in, get her out and then wait," Ron said.

"Okay, are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"No, but here it goes," Harry replied. "_Open,_" he hissed.

Hermione and Ron threw the cloak over themselves and Harry climbed down into the Chamber.

Harry wasn't sure where Hermione and Ron went. He saw Ginny's body laying on the ground behind all of the death eaters who all faced Harry. Suddenly, Ginny's body was gone. Suddenly, invisible. Harry watched what he thought was the path of Hermione and Ron taking Ginny somewhere where she wouldn't be hurt.

Harry didn't even have his wand out. He just strode forward toward Voldemort.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said. "I'm surprised you came. Wandless, are we?"

"I'm sick and tired of you hurting my friends, killing the people I love for what? Power?" Harry asked.

"Power is only the beginning. I am going to take over Hogwarts and turn it into a school of Dark Magic. Teach people to become more like me," Voldemort answered.

"Why? No one wants to be like you," Harry said.

"Stupid, Potter," Voldemort shouted. He flicked his wand and Harry flew backwards. "Any great wizard wants to be like me. Anyone who thinks otherwise, I will destroy."

"I think otherwise. My friends, the members of my family you murdered, think otherwise."

"Fine. Then after I kill you, I will kill the Weasley child and then find all of them and kill them all then your Mudblood friend is next."

"It doesn't matter Tom. I am going to rid this world of you once and for all."

Voldemort laughed and sent Harry flying again. "Really? Am I supposed to be afraid, Potter?"

"I would be if I were you." Harry kicked something towards Voldemort.

"What is this, a necklace for your girlfriend?"

"No, it's a locket." Harry smiled.

Voldemort summoned it to his hand and looked at its engraving of S.S. on the front. "How dare you?!" Voldemort shouted. He threw the locket on the ground and pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort yelled but Harry rolled out of the way. He fell off of the platform into the puddle of water. "_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry ducked down and it hit the rock above him and it came crashing down in front of Harry. Pieces flew off and hit his face and he was bleeding. A large rock was crushing his cloak and he managed to move it just in time as Voldemort shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_" again.

"That's three for three Tom," Harry yelled. He ran across the chamber and dodged yet another killing curse.

"Damn you Harry Potter!" Voldemort shouted and he turned to face Harry. "Stop running Potter. I'm going to do this the same way I did to your parents." Voldemort flicked his wand and Harry fell down and slid into the rock and smashed his head.

Voldemort picked up Harry by his neck and pinned him against the rock. "You thought you could beat me Harry Potter?" Voldemort threw Harry on the ground. "I don't think so." He backed up across the chamber.

Harry slowly walked to the center of the chamber.

"It is time, Harry Potter," Voldemort said. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry saw the green light leave his wand, he tried to move but was exhausted and his body was in pain. The green light came toward him and everything went black.

**A/N: Maybe short but the next chapter should be the big one, yeah!! Could be the final chapter. Reviews please 3**


	23. Chapter 23

_It is time, Harry Potter," Voldemort said. "Avada Kedavra!" _

_Harry saw the green light leave his wand, he tried to move but was exhausted and his body was in pain. The green light came toward him and everything went black._

-------

Harry opened his eyes. The world around him was so bright. He looked around wondering where he was. "Harry?" a woman's voice asked.

Harry turned around instantly. He looked at the woman who called his name. She was standing next to a tall man with glasses and black hair. And another man with black hair. "Mom?" Harry asked.

"Oh my baby!" Lily cried. She ran and hugged Harry. Harry turned and hugged his father and his godfather as well.

"We are all so proud of you son," James said. He patted his son on his shoulder.

"You have been through so much in the last seventeen years. I'm glad it's finally going to pay off," Sirius commented. "How have you been?"

"Er, m'alright. How have you been?" Harry asked. He knew this was a stupid question but he asked it anyway.

"Oh fine, we've been watching over you and your friends," Lily interrupted. "Harry, you were probably wondering..."

"Whether I am dead or not?" Harry finished.

"You aren't my son. Just the part of Voldemort that was in you has been destroyed. He no longer has a link into you anymore," James explained. "You and your friends are so brave and clever. Horcruxes are very dark magic. He split his soul seven times and you found all of the pieces."

"Thanks," Harry said. He was standing next to his mother now and he didn't care but he let tears roll down his face. "I wish he had never done any of this."

"We all do baby, but life goes on," Lily answered.

"For you at least," Sirius joked.

Lily leaned over Harry and slapped him on his shoulder. "Oh Sirius! You have your friends and they all love you, the Weasley's are practically your family and you have your own house now. It will be perfectly safe to go back there when this dreadful war is finally over," Lily continued. She hugged Harry again and tears were falling from her face onto Harry's.

"Saw you get your first kiss, big man," Sirius said laughing.

Harry smiled. "I don't like her anymore," Harry answered.

"The little girl you went to save. We know your love is strong for her," Sirius remarked.

"It is, I love her a lot," Harry said.

"Harry, my love, you have to get going," Lily said.

Harry looked into his mother's eyes and felt like he was looking into a mirror. He did have his mother's eyes. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Harry," Lily whispered. She kissed his head and ruffled his hair.

Harry hugged his father and his godfather and they had their silent, tearful goodbyes.

"See you soon!" Sirius said.

"Oh Sirius!" Lily cried and slapped him again. "When it's your time honey, which isn't anytime soon."

Harry was crying. His mother blew him a kiss and he felt like he was falling and his parents were getting smaller and smaller in the distance. Then they were gone.

Everything was black. The floor was cold and hard and kind of painful. Harry remembered what just happened, he had just died. He debated on whether opening his eyes if he would see Voldemort red eyes staring down at him or not. He decided to take his chances and opened his eyes.

Harry stared at the person above him. They did not have frightening red eyes but long red hair.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. He tried to sit up.

"Shush Harry," Ginny ordered and she pushed him back down.

"Where's Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked. Harry looked around. He was in practically the exact same spot he was a moment ago.

"They're fine, I'll go get them," Ginny answered. She turned and ran away.

She reappeared rather quickly with Hermione and Ron at her sides.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron cried and hugged his best friend.

"I thought I was dead," Harry said.

"No of course not," Hermione assured him.

"I knew I wasn't dead. I had a little assistance," Harry replied.

"From who?" Hermione asked.

"My parents and Sirius. I saw them and we talked. They said they are proud of all of us for what we have done so far and that the war is nearing its end," Harry answered.

"I thought you were done for, seeing you there on the floor and our plan didn't work," Ron shouted.

"It really worked?" Harry asked.

"Yeah or we all would be sitting here dead!" Ron cried. Hermione smacked him.

"Kind of," Hermione explained. She shot Ginny a look and she turned pink. "We got Ginny out and we watched that whole thing with you and him until he hit you with the Killing Curse and Ginny was conscious then and she ran out in front of him crying her eyes out and he was like..."

Hermione was cut short by Ron. He decided to finish explaining, "So You-Know-Who was like: Haha Harry Potter is dead you silly girl. Then he shot Ginny across the chamber and he kicked you to make sure you were dead and you didn't move at all. She," Ron pointed to Ginny again, "went running back over feeling your heart and she said it wasn't beating."

"Well I was technically dead," Harry said. "I'm so glad he didn't hurt you Ginny."

"Well Ron thought he might and made a move to get out from under the cloak so Voldemort disapparated," Hermione explained.

"Did Voldemort seem hurt, destroying his own horcrux?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Hermione snapped the crown in half with the fang at almost the same time and he fell down practically screaming. He thought you had some freak charm on you that repelled back at him," Ron explained.

"So, all that's left is him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said.

"We have to go and destroy him before he kills anyone else," Harry nearly shouted.

"We can't. He took over the school, he's teaching all of the pure-bloods incredible dueling skills and they're practicing on Muggle-borns, so many are already injured. But he has Snape and his potions healing them up so his army can get more practice," Ron answered.

"So where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "I'm sure Dumbledore will put up a fight."

"He did," Hermione said slowly. "A really good one but... Voldemort was better."

Harry's eyes became wide and tears formed at the edge but Harry would not let them fall. "So..."

"Dumbledore is dead," Ron said wiping his eyes.

**A/N: Another chapter comes to a close!! The battle of light and dark is nearing soon! Wasn't it great that Harry got to see his parents, and Sirius and his jokes. Hope no one was crying, I didn't want to make anything too sad. I may write a sequel. Review por favor 3 and I'll update sooner. That's a PROMISE!**


	24. Beginning of the Battle

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all standing in the center of the girls' bathroom when one of the stall doors creaked open. All four of them raised their wands.

Moaning Myrtle emerged from behind the door. The four let out a sigh of relief and then lowered their wands.

"Harry!" Myrtle screeched.

"Shhh!" Harry said.

"But... I saw You-Know-Who come out of there with a hole mess of his followers and he was smiling so evilly and I only knew you must've died. I waited for your ghost to come out for my request is still in effect," Myrtle explained.

"Uh, request?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes. When Harry went down there in his second year, I thought he would surely die and I said he could stay in this bathroom with me, his ghost of course," Myrtle answered.

"Oh, right, I remember. Well I kinda need to go, so, bye," Harry said and grabbed his friends and they left the bathroom.

They slowly crept into the hallway and wands drawn, carefully walked down the hallway. Harry was wearing his cloak so only Hermione, Ron and Ginny were seen but the death eaters weren't to attack students unless they were doing something wrong, trying to escape or attacking back.

So when two death eaters turned the corner and faced Ron, Hermione and Ginny, they simply eyed them with a glaring look but continued walking by. Hermione shot a stunning spell silently at one of them. The other one turned with his wand raised but Hermione flicked her wand and he flew into the wall.

Hermione turned to her friends. "Most likely, he is in Dumbledore's office so we should head there first," she said.

Everyone silently agreed and they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

On the way, they ran into Neville, Luna, Justin, Seamus, Parvati and half of the other members of the D.A.

"Hermione!" Neville cried and hugged her.

"Good to see you too Neville," Hermione said and nicely pushed Neville off of her. "Wow, its like the D.A. all over again."

"Yeah, we're taking out death eaters," Neville answered.

"How bold of you," Hermione commented.

There was a long silence and Ron discretely did the awkward turtle with his hands. Ginny saw it and slapped him.

"I guess you heard about Dumbledore?" Neville asked. He was looking down. "And Harry?"

"Yeah, I can't believe Dumbledore is gone," Hermione replied.

"And your not sad about Harry?" Parvati suddenly asked.

Hermione glanced back at where she knew Harry was hiding. If he didn't want her to say anything, he surely would've given her a sign but she received no such sign. She breathed in. "Harry's alive. He's about three feet behind me under his invisibility cloak which is like a super cloak and it can't be summoned with an Accio charm and Voldemort is at his weakest now because Ron, Harry and I destroyed these things called horcruxes, Voldemort had seven of them, one which was Harry and he had to have Voldemort hit him with the killing curse to destroy it and Voldemort did it unknowingly so we have all of his horcruxes destroyed and the only thing left is to destroy him now and did I mention I'm going out with Ron?" She breathed out.

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "You could have said it in chunks or something but one huge blob of information?"

"Well it worked and we kind of need to go. Harry give a wave and let's go!" Hermione ordered.

Harry pulled the cloak off. "Hey guys," Harry said. He turned to Hermione. "You're going out with Ron?"

"Harry did he really hit you with the killing curse?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, but it was to destroy the part of him in me," Harry answered.

"We believe in you, Harry," Luna said.

"Yeah," Neville agreed.

"Thanks guys," Harry said as Hermione pulled him away. He waved just as they turned the corner.

They smashed into a couple of death eaters. Harry tried to pull the cloak over him but the death eater was too quick and smashed Harry against the wall with a spell.

"_Reducto!_" Ginny cried and the death eaters flew down the hallway and landed on their backs. Ginny pulled Harry to his feet and tossed his cloak to him.

"Thanks," Harry said as he pulled the cloak over himself.

"Don't mention it," Ginny replied. She stopped in the hallway and they realized where they were standing.

The famous foursome was standing in front of two stone gargoyles guarding a small hidden staircase. They were standing in front of Dumbledore's office. Ginny took a step toward the gargoyles and they both lashed their concealed swords out and blocked the entrance.

"Looks like we need a password," Hermione said.

"Oh please," Ron answered. He pointed his wand at the gargoyles. "_Bombardum!_" he yelled. The gargoyles exploded into about a hundred pieces and Ron stepped over their pieces into the stairwell.

"Nicely done Ronald," Hermione commented.

Ron turned red and invisible Harry smacked him on the back then he took his cloak off and threw it in his bag which he handed to Ginny.

"Let's go," Ron whispered.

"No, shouldn't I do this alone?" Harry asked.

"Alright," Hermione surrendered.

"Be careful, Harry," Ginny said. She suddenly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard and long.

Ron held a hand up in front of his eyes. "Getting old!" Ron remarked.

"I will," Harry was finally able to say. He pulled out his wand and climbed the stairs.

"Bloody hell Ginny! You and Harry?" Ron asked. He leaned against the wall. The wall suddenly gave way and he fell through it. He struggled to regain his balance and grabbed Hermione who took Ginny down with her. The three were sliding down a slide and soon they fell onto hard ground. "Bloody hell!" Ron repeated.

"We're outside?" Hermione asked. She turned around. There was a door they just came out of but it was quickly disappearing back into the wall. She ran to it but it was gone when she got there.

"That was random," Ginny commented.

"Not really, Hogwarts is filled with secret passageways and a lot of people don't know about any of them. We just found another one," Hermione explained. "Well, Ron did--..."

Hermione was cut short by the sound of shattering glass and a body flying out of a window. "Oh my god!" she cried. "It's Harry!"

"Harry can't fly," Ron said.

Hermione smacked his arm. "He's falling!" she shouted.

Harry was tumbling in the air clutching his wand. Someone was looking out of the broken window where he had just shot out of.

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry and she waved it sideways and his falling eventually slowed and she was able to control his falling. She left him hovering several feet from the ground as Ginny created a cushioning charm. Hermione released him and he fell safely under the cushioning charm.

Ginny ran to him and hugged him. Then she slapped him. "Harry Potter! What are you doing jumping out of a window?" she asked angrily.

"Ginny! He didn't jump out, he must've tripped and fallen," Ron suggested dumbly.

"Um, I didn't trip, or fall but I was kind of thrown!" Harry nearly yelled.

People were piling out onto the grounds and gasping and pointing at the sight of Harry Potter, apparently surviving the Killing Curse for the second time. Then the viewers were pointing at something else. The shadowy figure of Voldemort emerging from the broken window and floating gracefully to the ground.

Voldemort landed on the ground in front of Harry, his wand drawn. The crowd of people formed a semi-circle around Harry and Voldemort. The majority of the circle behind Harry and very few behind Voldemort. "Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed. "I do not know how you survived. I don't know if it was love or hope but you survived my killing curse, yet again and this I do not know why." Voldemort raised his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Servo Exnex!_" Harry yelled. He had never used this spell on himself before but a golden shield erupted out of his wand and the jet of green light absorbed into it. Harry slid a few feet backwards but like Malfoy, he was still alive.

Voldemort was speechless. "Impossible!" he shouted.

"Almost," Harry said to himself. He felt so weak. That spell surely just drained him. He felt like he couldn't even keep his wand up.

Voldemort waved his wand in the air and nearly fifty death eaters appeared behind him. "Potter is mine. Do what you can to lessen the numbers," he told them. The death eaters ran into the crowds firing off countless curses and soon nearly everyone was dueling some sort of opponent. "I'm sorry Harry, but how did you survive?"

"You didn't destroy me, but merely part of you," Harry said and fired a stunning spell.

Voldemort waved the spell off with his wand. "You'll have to do better than that," he said and fired a couple of Unforgivables at Harry but he managed to dodge them. "Part of me? Inside you?"

"Yeah," Harry answered dodging a killing curse by rolling on the ground. "I bet you thought you were the only one who knew..."

"Knew what?" Voldemort demanded. He hit Harry with the Cruciatus Curse but Harry managed not to scream to twist in pain. Voldemort lifted the curse. "Knew what?" he repeated. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry rolled over dodging the killing curse. His wand was about three feet away and Voldemort was striding closer. Harry dove for his wand and grabbed it and was punished with another Cruciatus. "I want not to kill you yet Harry Potter. But to make sure, no one else survives my curse!" Voldemort yelled. "So you knew what?"

"About your horcurxes," Harry breathed and rolled over onto his knees. He stood up and looked at Voldemort who was about fifteen feet away and was un-scratched, unlike Harry who was bleeding in several places and he thought his left wrist was sprained already.

Voldemort's eyes were wide and for the first time ever, Harry detected a flicker of fear in them.

**A/N: Ooh! So intense! So next chap is the big one most likely. I'm probably quite bad at writing fight scenes so cut me some slack and review my readers :) !!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: oh, so sorry, i haven't updated in forever. Been super busy and all that. My deepest apologies. Well here goes:**

_Voldemort's eyes were wide and for the first time ever, Harry detected a flicker of fear in them._

"So what if you know about my horcruxes?" Voldemort spat. He shot more curses at Harry. "You don't know everything."

"There are seven," Harry said calmly and spun like a dancer.

"Six," Voldemort shouted at Harry's mistake.

"Are there?" Harry asked cooly. "The diary, which I destroyed in my second year, your father's ring which Dumbledore destroyed, Nagini, which Ron killed that night at the Manor. Let's see... There is also the cup, the locket, the diadem."

"That makes six," Voldemort said angrily. His secrets were exposed, Harry Potter knew.

"But I bet you didn't know that you made a seventh."

"I did nothing of the sort."

"That night, when you murdered my parents, you tried to kill me. I did not die because of my mothers' love. You also ended up placing a piece of your soul inside of me."

"That's not possible."

"Pssh! Yeah it is. You tried to kill me down in the Chamber, again. I knew I wasn't going to die because I knew that there was a horcruxe inside of me which you would destroy when you sent the killing curse at me. It was true, I was technically dead for a moment or two."

"This is impossible!" Voldemort shot a Killing Curse so close to Harry's head, he felt it brush his hair. He could've sworn some of his hair fell to the ground and out of his head.

"No, it's not," Harry said. He finally stopped moving. "You are powerless, Tom."

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort yelled.

Harry was not expecting this. He quickly reacted and shouted, "_Servo Ex Nex!_" The golden shield protruded out of his wand and the jet of green absorbed into it. Harry was not expecting what happened next to happen either. Suddenly his shield gave way and he flew backwards and landed on his back. He felt so weak.

"Poor Potter," Voldemort said and he strode slowly toward Harry, his wand at his side.

Harry rolled over. He saw Voldemort coming towards him. His wand was in his hand and he knew what he had to do. Without any sign of warning, Harry pointed his wand at the target and cried out loud, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Voldemort froze in his tracks and did not react fast enough for the jet of green light flying at his face. The curse struck his chest and he looked one last time at Harry and then fell to the ground. He muttered, 'Harry Potter,' and then said nothing else and did not move any more.

Harry was wiped from his shield charms and he too laid on his back looking up at the sky. It was dark and there was little light and he saw a lot of stars. Then a shooting star whizzed by. 'Ya know what?' Harry thought. 'I don't want to make a wish because Voldemort is dead and I have all I ever wanted right here.'

"Harry?" Hermione called. "Harry? For goodness sake! Harry!" Hermione ran to him and kneeled down next to him.

Harry was looking up but still laying on his back. "Hermione," he whispered. "Where's Ron and Ginny?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "Here, drink this." She held a small bottle in front of his face. He sat up and he drank it.

"What was it?" Harry asked.

"A potion," Hermione answered.

"What type... ohhh..." Harry fell back again in total darkness.

When he awoke, his eyes were flooded with light.

"Madam Pomfrey! The potion has wore off!" someone called closed to Harry.

Harry opened his eyes and he was surrounded with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Madam Pomfrey.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Harry sat up slowly thinking he might feel weak and fall backwards onto the pillow but he didn't. He was fully able to sit upright on his own. "I feel great," Harry said and was speaking the truth. "Last night was quite interesting, wasn't it?"

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron cried. "I was shocked, I was with Hermione and we were facing some death eaters and then I hear You-Know-Who shouting all these Unforgivables and then he's like, 'Poor Potter' so I thought you may have been... you know... done for so I turned to look and all of a sudden you're like, 'Take that! No one messes with Harry Potter!' and he's on the ground and you're on the ground."

Hermione flicked her wand at him and his mouth kept moving but no sound came out. "Ron was assuming the worst," Hermione summed up. She flicked her wand again and Ron's voice was filling the room. "Shush Ronald."

"That was some spell," Ginny commented. "With the golden shield."

"It took a lot of magic and should've only been attempted by someone who had the strength at that time," Hermione said looking at Harry. "But Harry was right to use it since he couldn't get out of the way."

"You are free to go, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey announced. "Hopefully, this would've been the last night you'll spend in this ward. You manage to find your way here at least once a year. If it's not You-Know-Who, it's a Quidditch accident. If it's not a Quidditch accident, it's dementors."

Harry smiled and got up from the bed. Taking Ginny's hand, the four left the hospital wing.

The left the castle and went to sit on the grounds outside. All of the Hogwarts students were gathered outside of the castle enjoying the world without Voldemort threatening their lives. All thanks to The Boy Who Lived.

**A/N: The End! Hope you liked, bad at endings, I know but I tried. :**


End file.
